Schnabeltassen und andere Katastrophen
by Amasayda
Summary: Wenn ihr auch noch nicht wusstet, dass unsere kleine, rothaarige Lieblingsagentin eine Granny hat, dann solltet ihr diese Geschichte vielleicht mal lesen!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**:**Schnabeltassen und andere Katastrophen**

Awards:Ausgezeichnet mit dem **German Fan Fiction Award 2001** in den Kategorien:

_Beste Geschichte mittlerer Länge _(2.ter Platz),_ Beste Humor Story _(3.ter Platz)und_ Beste Mulder / Scully Romanze unter 18 _(2.ter Platz)

Ausgezeichnet mit dem **Paradiesapfel 2001** in der Kategorie:

_Beste Akte X Story (1. Platz)_

Autor:Kat

E-Mail:Amasaydaweb.de

Disclaimer:Heute mache ich das Ganze mal sehr ausführlich!!! Okay, also: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an „Akte X" gehören Chris Carter, 1013 Productions und der Fox Broadcasting Company. Diese Geschichte wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben ohne damit Geld verdienen zu wollen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu toten oder noch lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht absichtlich. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind vom Autor frei erfunden worden.

Rating:PG

Category:MSR, Humor

Spoiler:The Unnatural, einige Ideen aus meinen Fanfics, die ich niemals veröffentlichen werde, und aus Fanfics von ein paar anderen. Zum Beispiel einen ganz lieben Dank an Sandra und auch an Mercury.

Summary:Wenn ihr auch noch nicht wusstet, dass unsere kleine, rothaarige Lieblingsagentin eine Granny hat, dann solltet ihr diese Geschichte vielleicht mal lesen!

Dedication:Ich danke Juliane, Sandra und Mercury! Ach ja, ich soll auch noch unbedingt meinem Vater danken! Dann tue ich das auch mal! Danke!!!

Schnabeltassen und andere Katastrophen 

By Kat

5. 45 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Arlington, Virginia

Das nervige Piepsen seines Radioweckers riss Mulder aus dem Schlaf. Er holte mit einer Hand aus und schlug auf den Knopf, der das Piepsen stoppen sollte. Noch immer nicht ganz wach ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken rollen und gähnte. Seine Augen waren noch zu und eigentlich wollte er sie auch gar nicht öffnen. Warum wollte er auch gerade heute Morgen joggen gehen? Er musste grinsen, als es ihm wieder einfiel.

_Mulder?_ Dann ein seltenes Kichern von ihr. _Sie sollten sich mal sehen. Wann waren sie denn das letzte Mal joggen? In dem Tempo könnte sie ja selbst meine Großmutter überholen!_

Scully. Das hatte sie gesagt, nachdem sie einen kleinen Ganoven auf den Straßen verfolgt hatten und Mulder heftig atmend den untersetzten Mann erreichte, nachdem Scully ihn gefasst hatte. Er sah noch immer ihr amüsiertes Gesicht vor sich. Nun ja, er war nun mal in der letzten Zeit viel zu beschäftigt gewesen, um seinen Körper auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ständige Fälle, Reisen quer durch das ganze Land und Essen in irgendwelchen billigen Restaurants. Da führte eins zum anderen.

Müde schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes, ziemlich struppiges Haar. _Na los!_ , spornte er sich selber an und bewegte seine müden Knochen in Richtung Badezimmer. Das nächste Mal wollte er seiner Partnerin ein besseres Bild präsentieren, als einen an Atemnot leidenden Fox William Mulder. Schließlich hatte er mehr als nur einen Ruf zu verlieren.


	2. Chapter 2

6. 01 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Irgendwo in der Nähe von Mulders Wohnung

Draußen war es trotz der frühen Zeit schon ziemlich warm. Washington DC erlebte, wie fast die ganze Ostküste, zurzeit einen der heißesten Sommer des Jahrhunderts. Und obwohl es statistisch belegt ist, dass die Gewaltrate bei heißem Wetter ansteigt, schien es sich in diesem Jahr um die Ausnahme zu handeln. Und auch im restlichen Land schien sich im Moment nicht sehr viel zu tun. Mulder zweifelte schon fast am Bösen in der Welt. Aufgrund dieser Hitze und den wenigen Fällen waren er und Scully deshalb schon seit fast vier Wochen nicht mehr aus der Stadt gekommen. _Man braucht sie jetzt hier, Agent Mulder!_ Das hatte Skinner gesagt. Mulder konnte darüber nur lachen und langsam gingen ihm die „normalen" Fälle schon ein wenig auf die Nerven. Er sehnte sich regelrecht nach einer X-Akte. Wieder musste er grinsen. Scully würde ihn jetzt ganz sicher für verrückt erklären. Aber eigentlich tat das sowieso jeder.

Er joggte in Richtung des Heldenfriedhofs von Arlington und benutzte die kleinen Nebenstrassen, auf denen um diese Uhrzeit noch keine Autos fuhren. Er war anscheinend nicht der Einzige, der sich für die frühe Uhrzeit entschieden hatte um joggen zu gehen oder andere Sachen zu erledigen bevor es am Tage zu heiß werden würde. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und bog dann in die nächste Strassen ein, die ihn zurück zu seinem Appartement führen würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät zur Arbeit kommen, auch wenn ihn die Fälle herzlich wenig interessierten. Langsam ging die Sonne im Osten der Stadt auf und Mulder fühlte, dass es heute wieder ein außergewöhnlich heißer Tag werden würde.

6. 38 Uhr EST-Zeit

Mulders Wohnung, Virginia

Nass geschwitzt schloß er seine Wohnungstür auf und trat in das sonnendurchflutete Hauptstadtappartement. Er liebte diese Wohnung. Vor allem, wenn sie aufgeräumt war, was leider nur manchmal der Fall war, denn er hatte keine Putzfrau und meistens auch keine Lust. Doch heute war sie aufgeräumt. Mulder riss sich das feuchte T-Shirt vom Körper, streifte so schnell es ging seine Schuhe ab und machte sich auf den Weg unter die wohl verdiente, kalte Dusche.


	3. Chapter 3

7. 30 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

FBI-Zentrale, Washington DC

Dana Scully hatte es heute Morgen wirklich schwierig gehabt etwas Passendes zum anziehen zu finden, dass bei der Hitze des bevorstehenden Tages einigermaßen tragbar war und dazu noch den Vorschriften des FBI entsprach.

Es traf sie wie ein Schock, als sie das klimatisierte Innere ihres Wagens verlassen musste und in die brütende Hitze des schlecht gelüfteten Parkhauses trat. _Es ist doch erst halb acht! Wie kann es um halb acht schon **so** warm sein?_ , fragte sie sich und ging langsam auf die Treppen zu, die in das sandfarbene Gebäude führten, in dem sie arbeitete. Wenigstens wusste sie, dass die Klimaanlage im Gebäude funktionierte.

7. 38 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

FBI-Zentrale, Kellerbüro

Genervt stieß sie die Tür zu dem kleinen Kellerbüro auf. Ausgerechnet heute funktionierte die Klimaanlage natürlich nicht. Wieso auch? Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Tür und kam langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu, wobei sie ihre Blazerjacke über einen Stuhl schmiss. Von Mulder fehlte noch jede Spur, aber das war klar. _Wann kommt er schon mal pünktlich? _Scully atmete geräuschvoll aus und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

„Hey, Skeptiker, was soll denn das werden?"

Scully wirbelte herum und sah, dass Mulder in dem kleinen Nebenraum saß und vor sich unzählige von Fotos aus den X-Akten ausgebreitet hatte.

Er grinste sie unverschämt an und sah dann zu den offenen Knopfreihen an ihrer Bluse. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass man das Büro nicht von innen abschließen kann, oder?"

Sie musste grinsen. _Woran sie nur immer denken!_ „Tja, Mulder, schade, sie haben sich zu früh gefreut!", sagte Scully lächelnd und fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über die trockenen Lippen um sie zu befeuchten.

Mulder funkelte sie noch immer mit diesen sanften Augen an und sagte dann: „Ach so! Na ja, vielleicht ein anderes Mal!"

„Nur in ihren Träumen, Spooky." Mulder sah sie bei diesen Worten gespielt verletzt an, doch Scully lächelte nur und kam dann zu ihm herübergelaufen, wobei ihre Absätze auf dem glatten Fußboden klapperten. „Was machen sie denn da?"

„Ich erinnere mich an die guten, alten Zeiten!" Er sah nicht auf sondern legte ein weiteres Foto zu den anderen, nachdem er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn gefahren war.

„Die guten, alten Zeiten?", fragte Scully ungläubig und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie auf die Fotos hinabblickte. Das waren Bilder von Mordopfern, abnormen Erscheinungen und Serienkillern.

„Hm-hm!"

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, Mulder?"

Mulder sah auf und lächelte sie an. „Ich denke nicht."

Scully nickte und schlenderte dann langsam auf einen freien Stuhl zu, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen. „Dann ist ja gut!" Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich zurück, während sie sich mit einer Akte Luft zu fächerte. „Klar, dass gerade heute die Klimaanlage ausfällt."

Mulder grinste und sah in ihre Richtung. Wie die Flügel eines Kolibris schlug sie mit der Akte auf und ab um einen kühlen Lufthauch zu erzeugen. „Ach, Scully, ich war heute übrigens joggen.", erklärte Mulder stolz und krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes noch ein Stückchen höher.

Scully öffnete die Augen und drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu. „Wow, Mulder. Wollen sie mich etwa bald wieder überholen?"

Mulder schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf. „Nicht sie, Scully! Ihre Großmutter." Und sofort fing sie wieder an zu lächeln. Das hatte er vorgehabt. Wieder sah er auf die Bilder hinab, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

Scully erhob sich langsam aus dem Stuhl und schlenderte dann auf den Schreibtisch zu, um das Telefonat entgegen zu nehmen, wobei Mulder sie beobachtete. „Scully?", sagte sie ruhig und legte die Akte nicht weg, mit der sie sich immer noch Luft zu wedelte. Sie atmete aus und ließ sich dann auf Mulders bequemen Schreibtischstuhl fallen, der ein wenig an zu quietschen fing.

Agent Scully? 

Skinners ruhige, tiefe Stimme war am anderen Ende zu hören und sofort setzte Scully sich gerade auf den Stuhl, als würde der AD vor ihr stehen.

„Mr. Skinner, Sir?"

Wie weit sind sie mit dem Anacostia-Mordfall? 

„Wir haben ihn gestern abgeschlossen.", sagte Scully und warf einen Blick in Mulders Richtung, der aufstand und ihr mit einem fragenden Blick entgegen kam.

Sehr gut! Ich möchte ihre Berichte bitte bis Mittag auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Verstanden? 

Scully nickte und strich sich eine widerspenstige, rote Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Natürlich, Sir."

Mulder ließ sich vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder und beobachtete Scullys Gesicht während sie mit ihrem Boss redete.

Fein, dann wünsche ich ihnen ein schönes Wochenende. Ich habe keinen neuen Fall für sie und Agent Mulder. Falls sie keine alten Fälle bearbeiten müssen, sind sie für heute mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. 

Scully lächelte dankbar. Bei dieser Hitze war das Arbeiten sowieso unmenschlich. „Danke, Sir!", hauchte sie fast kaum hörbar und dann legte sie den schwarzen Hörer des Telefons wieder auf.

„Was wollte er?", fragte Mulder und sah in Scullys blaue Augen. Er konnte ganz deutlich die kleinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Oberlippen erkennen.

Sie lächelte zufrieden und ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl zurücksinken. „Er hat uns für den restlichen Tag frei gegeben!"

Mulder sprang auf, schnappte sich sein dunkelblaues Jackett und dann Scullys Hand. „Ich wusste, es gibt einen Gott!"

Scully sah ihn fragend an, folgte ihm dann aber hastig mit ihrem eigenen Jackett unterm Arm aus dem Büro. „Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

„Wir gehen ein Eis essen, was halten sie davon?" Er drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf und sofort schwangen die stählernen Türen auf und sie konnten eintreten.

„Mulder ..." So spontan hatte sie ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze. Ein Eis. Das klang zwar wirklich verlockend, aber ... hatte Mulder denn nichts Besseres vor, als mit ihr ein Eis essen zu gehen?

„Ach kommen sie! Was kann es besseres als ein Eis an so einem heißen Tag geben?", fragte er und lehnte sich, mit seinem über die Schulter geworfenen Jackett an die kalte Fahrstuhlwand, während er sie mit seinen nussfarbenen Augen flehend ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich meine ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr rotes Haar. Anscheinend meinte er es wirklich ernst.

„Kommen sie, für sie gibt es auch eine Tofu-Eisträumerei!", neckte er sie und stupste sie ganz sanft am Arm. Er wusste, dass sie auf dieses gesunde Zeug stand.

Scully lächelte. „Fettfrei?"

Mulder musste grinsen. „Von mir aus auch fettfrei. Ich bezahle. Kommen sie, wann bekommen sie schon mal jemals wieder so eine Gelegenheit?"

Wie ein kleiner Junge stand er dort vor ihr und bettelte sie an. Natürlich wollte sie mitkommen. Sie freute sich wirklich und dann fing sie breit an zu grinsen.

„Das fasse ich mal als ein **JA** auf!", sagte Mulder, dessen Mund ein vergnügtes Grinsen umspielte.

Und dann endlich öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls und sie konnten zum Parkhaus gehen.

11. 21 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Park am Lafayette Square, Washington DC

Sie saßen im Schatten einer riesigen, grünen Platane auf einer hölzernen Bank und schauten dem Treiben vor dem kleinen marmornen Brunnen zu. Viele Menschen hielten sich in diesem Park auf und das bei dieser Hitze.

Mulder musterte Scully, die dabei war ihre Eisträumerei zu vertilgen, von der Seite und fing an zu grinsen. Er liebte es, sie bei ganz normalen Dingen zu beobachten.

Scully sah ihn verunsichert an und vergewisserte sich dann, ob sie sich bekleckert hatte. Doch das hatte sie nicht. „Was denn?", fragte sie leicht gereizt und schleckte mit ihrer Zunge einmal über ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie man **so etwas** essen kann!"

Jetzt wusste sie, was er meinte, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, teilte er ihre Ansicht sich gesund zu ernähren nicht im Mindesten. „**So etwas** ist im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie da essen, sehr gesund."

„Was nützt mir denn das, wenn es nach Pappe schmeckt?" Mulder schleckte mit seiner Zunge an der riesigen Vanille-Schokolade-Kombination vorbei und grinste sie glücklich an. Er war so froh, dass sie bei ihm war.

„Nun ja, sie würden meine Großmutter endlich wieder überholen.", neckte sie ihn und leckte dann wieder an ihrem Eis entlang.

Mulder grinste und blickte dann, wie Scully, auf die kleine Fontäne des Brunnens, um den sich viele Kinder scharrten, die sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten.

Plötzlich durchbrach das Klingeln eines Handys das belustigte Geschrei der Kinder und Mulder und Scully sahen gleichzeitig in ihre Jacketts.

„Tja, Scully, es ist wohl für sie.", meinte Mulder und stand auf, um seine Eistüte in den nächsten Mülleimer zu bringen, während Scully ans Telefon ging.

„Dana Scully?", sagte sie und leckte noch einmal an ihrem Eis entlang, bevor sie sich dem Gespräch widmete.

Dana, Liebling! 

Scully legte besorgt ihre Stirn in Falten und schluckte. „Mum? Ist alles okay?"

Mulder kam näher, als er sah, dass sich Scullys Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte und nahm seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase. Wer war am Telefon?

Sicher, sicher, warum auch nicht. 

Beruhigt entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder. „Aber weshalb rufst du mich dann an?"

Du hast es vergessen, nicht wahr? 

„Was denn?", fragte Scully unsicher nach und blickte in Mulders Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen. Scully schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Den Geburtstag. 

„Mum?" Sie hörte wie ihre Mutter seufzte und dann ein wenig kicherte.

Den Geburtstag deiner Großmutter, Darling. 

_Oh_ _mein_ _Gott_. Sie hatte den Geburtstag wirklich total vergessen. Ihre einzige noch lebende Großmutter hatte morgen, am 21. Juli, Geburtstag und sie hatte ihn einfach vergessen. Scully blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen, sank mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Bank und fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Oh verdammt!", fluchte sie und Mulder neben ihr fing an zu grinsen.

Scully und Fluchen. Das war etwas, das eigentlich nicht zusammenpasste.

Dana, ist doch okay. Charles hatte es auch total vergessen. Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, denn immerhin wird sie ja 85 und du weißt wie deine Großmutter reagiert, wenn wir nicht zu ihrem Geburtstag antanzen und mit ihr feiern. Da ist sie wie dein Vater. 

„Ja, ich weiß.", sagte Scully lächelnd bei dem Gedanken an frühere Geburtstage ihrer Großmutter.

Gut, dann kannst du also kommen? 

Natürlich konnte sie kommen. Am Wochenende hatte sie sowieso nichts zu tun, und arbeiten musste sie erst wieder am Montag. Sie hatte genug Zeit um ihrer Großmutter in Georgia einen Besuch abzustatten und mit ihr ihren Geburtstag zu feiern. Scully freute sich sogar schon richtig darauf. Auf das alte, weiß gestrichene Kolonialhaus aus der Zeit noch vor dem Bürgerkrieg in Mitten einem Wald aus violett blühenden Jacarandabäumen, unter denen sie als Kind mit ihren Geschwistern Fangen gespielt hatte. „Sicher. Ich werde gleich losfahren, dann bin ich heute Abend da."

Jetzt war Mulder derjenige, der seine Stirn in Falten legte.

Schön. Bill, Tara, Matthew und ich sind schon hier. Charles wird mit Megan und den Kindern erst morgen kommen. 

Scullys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Charles kommt auch?"

Sicher, nachdem ich gesagt habe, dass du kommst, war er richtig begeistert. 

Scully schloss glücklich die Augen. Endlich sah sie ihren Bruder mal wieder, der nun schon seit einigen Jahren in Groß-Britannien stationiert war. „Gut, dann bis nachher, Mum!", sagte Scully und konnte gar nicht früh genug auflegen.

Fahr vorsichtig! 

„Immer!" Und dann legte Scully endlich auf.

„Wer war das?", fragte Mulder und sah, dass Scully neben ihm aufstand.

„Meine Mutter. Ich hätte doch tatsächlich den Geburtstag meiner Granny verpasst." Scully lächelte ihn mit diesen strahlenden, blauen Augen an.

„Sie haben noch eine Großmutter?", erkundigte sich Mulder grinsend. Er arbeitete nun seit gut sieben Jahren mit Dana Scully zusammen, aber dass sie noch eine Großmutter hatte, das wusste er wirklich nicht.

Stolz nickte Scully mit dem Kopf. „Oh ja. Sie wird morgen 85. Deshalb muss ich ja auch unbedingt nach Georgia, und zwar noch heute, sonst reißt sie mir den Kopf ab." Lächelnd nahm sie ihr Blazerjackett und lief neben Mulder auf ihr Auto zu.

„Nach Georgia?" Mulder musste schlucken und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand ganz langsam.

Scully hörte den enttäuschten Unterton in seiner Stimme sofort und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ... am Wochenende ein bisschen was unternehmen! Ich meine, jetzt ... wo wir schon mal eher frei bekommen haben!"

Schnell schloss sie ihr Auto auf und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm. Das Glänzen seiner Augen war verschwunden und er sah sie enttäuscht an. Er würde das ganze Wochenende alleine verbringen. Wie immer.

Mulder schob sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase.

Verlegen biss sich Scully auf die Unterlippe und versuchte durch die schwarzen Brillengläser seine Augen zu erkennen. Und dann hatte sie plötzlich diese Idee. „Na ja, ... , vielleicht, ähm, ... wollen sie ja mit auf einen Rentnergeburtstag?", fragte sie zögernd.

Mulder hob langsam den Kopf. Hatte er die Frage gerade richtig verstanden?

„Wenn ihnen Kaffee aus Schnabeltassen nichts ausmacht, bin ich sicher, dass meine Großmutter sie herzlich willkommen heißt." Scully lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass er JA sagte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er das auch wirklich tun würde.

Mulder zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so mit auf den Geburtstag einer vollkommen Fremden gehen. Das war nicht richtig. Auch wenn es sich dabei um Scullys Großmutter handelte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, verstehen sie? Außerdem kenne ich doch ihre Großmutter überhaupt nicht und ..."

„Mulder!", sagte Scully streng und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu zwingen in ihre Augen zu sehen, „Ich habe sie doch gerade eingeladen und ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Großmutter sie sofort adoptieren wird, wenn sie sie erst mal kennt! Vertrauen sie mir." Er war ein einfach Jemand, der den anderen Menschen keine Umstände oder Unannehmlichkeiten machen wollte. Obwohl Scully wirklich nicht verstehen konnte, wie man Jemanden wie Mulder als lästig empfinden konnte. Natürlich konnte er einem mit seinem ständigen Geplapper über, das Unheimliche dieser Welt' auf die Nerven gehen, aber es war eben ein Teil von ihm.

Grinsend sah er sie an. Er freute sich wirklich. Er würde nicht alleine bleiben, sondern das ganze Wochenende mit ihr verbringen. Mit ihr und ihrer Familie. Scullys soziale Ader war eben ziemlich stark ausgeprägt. Nur einer seiner Hundeblicke und sie war verloren. Mulder musste darüber lächeln. Nicht, dass er diesen Blick aus Berechnung aufgelegt hatte. Er wollte wirklich mit ihr zu dem Geburtstag ihrer Großmutter und diesmal war Scully von ganz alleine auf diese wunderbare Idee gekommen. Er war ihr einfach nur dankbar. „Na gut, ich komme mit. Kaffee aus Schnabeltassen ist auch für mich mal etwas Neues!"

Lachend stieg Scully in ihr Auto und fuhr dann, wie Mulder, in ihr Appartement um die Sachen für die Reise zu packen.


	4. Chapter 4

15. 34 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Auf einer Landstraße, South Carolina

Mulder saß hinter dem Steuer von Scullys metallikrotem Wagen und lenkte ihn sicher auf der Küstenstrasse entlang. Die Klimaanlage lief auf Hochtouren, doch die Sonne heizte das Innere des Wagens, wie in einem Gewächshaus, immer weiter auf. Mulder atmete aus und warf einen Blick auf den blauen Atlantik, der vielleicht 1km von der Landstrasse entfernt lag. „Kann ihre Großmutter nicht irgendwo anders leben als im Süden?", fragte er stöhnend und wischte sich mit seiner Hand über die Stirn.

Scully drehte ihren Kopf und schob ihre Sonnenbrille ins Haar. „Sie wissen doch, dass fast alle Rentner im Süden leben, da ist es schön warm. Das ist besser für ihre Arthritis."

„Wenn es doch wenigstens **nur** warm wäre, aber es ist brütend heiß, Scully. Erinnern sie mich daran, dass ich **nicht** in den Süden ziehe, wenn ich erst mal alt bin! Auch nicht, wenn ich Arthritis habe!"

Scully grinste und veränderte ihre Position auf dem Autositz, wobei ihr Blick auf Mulders Jeans fiel. „Sie hätten ja eine kurze Hose, anstatt einer langen anziehen können."

Mulder sah von der Straße in ihr Gesicht und lächelte sie unter den dunklen Brillengläsern frech an. „Das hätte ich nicht, sonst hätten sie sich ganz sicher über meine bleichen Beine lustig gemacht."

„Ach so." Scully schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und sah an Mulder vorbei auf den schimmernden Ozean.

„Genau, und sie wissen doch, dass ich so ein schwaches Selbstbewusstsein habe."

Scully lachte laut auf. „Sie und ein schwaches Selbstbewusstsein? Und das sagt der Mann, der immer das tut, was er nicht soll, auch wenn man es ihm ausdrücklich verboten hat."

Mulder lächelte und sah wieder vor sich auf die Straße, über der ein flimmernder Schleier hing. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag und Mulder fühlte sich großartig. Na ja, er hätte sich großartig gefühlt, wenn nicht diese schreckliche Hitze gewesen wäre.

Scully saß neben ihm und fächerte sich und ihm mit einer Landkarte ein wenig kühle Luft zu.

Irgendetwas in ihm freute sich unwahrscheinlich auf dieses Wochenende. Neben ihm seufzte Scully und er drehte schnell seinen Kopf. Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbei fliegende Stadt, die sie gerade passierten. Sie trug eine kurzärmelige weiße Bluse und einen beigefarbenen Rock. _Ziemlich ungewohnt, aber niedlich_, dachte Mulder und lächelte sie an, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete.

„Achten sie lieber auf die Strasse, sonst verfahren wir uns noch!", rügte sie ihn mit einem tadelnden Grinsen und sofort tat er das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ich mich verfahren? Niemals. Wer kennt schließlich nicht die Metropole Lincoln Landing in Georgia?!" Und wieder bekam er ein seltenes Lachen von ihr. Er liebte es wenn sie lachte doch leider tat sie das viel zu selten.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille. Niemand verspürte den Drang unbedingt Small Talk betreiben zu müssen, wie das bei so vielen anderen Leuten der Fall gewesen wäre. Sie fuhren einfach eine Weile schweigend auf der fast leeren Küstenstrasse entlang und widmeten sich ihren eigenen Gedanken, während Mulder am Radio herumspielte und einen vernünftigen Sender suchte.

16. 47 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Savannah, Georgia

„Verdammt, was soll ich ihrer Großmutter denn schenken, Scully?", fragte Mulder verzweifelt und lief neben Scully durch Savannahs historische Altstadt.

Scully lächelte ihn liebevoll an und zeigte dann auf eine Apotheke. „Kaufen sie ihr Stützstrümpfe oder Schnabeltassen, davon kann man nie genug haben!"

Wütend sah er sie an und schob sich an den Massen von Touristen vorbei, die selbst bei dieser Hitze immer noch munter durch die Straßen hüpften und auf ihren Kameraauslöser drücken konnten. „Haha, sehr lustig."

Es schien ihm wirklich sehr ernst zu sein. Wie gut, dass sie selbst schon ein Geschenk für ihre Großmutter hatte. „Mulder," sagte sie ruhig und sah ihn von der Seite an, „meine Großmutter wird ganz sicher nichts von ihnen erwarten. Sie weiß ja noch nicht einmal, dass sie mitkommen. Seien sie einfach ein braver Junge und meine Großmutter wird sie vergöttern, glauben sie mir."

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und steuerte zielstrebig auf einen Souvenirladen zu. „Das kann ich doch nicht machen." Es stöberte durch Massen von Miniaturstädten aus Plastik und T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift ‚Georgia – the peach state'.

„Sie wollen meiner Großmutter ein T-Shirt aus dem selben Staat schenken, in dem sie wohnt?", fragte Scully grinsend.

„Nein, ich hatte da eher so an die Plastikstadt gedacht." Sein Gesicht war todernst, doch dann schlich sie wieder dieses schelmische, jungenhafte Lächeln ein. „Kommen sie, ein bisschen Geschmack habe ich schon noch, Scully."

Scully lächelte und blickte sich um, während Mulder weiter in den Laden ging. „Hey, wie wär´s mit Blumen?", sagte Scully, als sie ein kleines Geschäft auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckte.

Mulder steckte seinen Kopf zwischen einem Kartenständer und einer riesigen Nachbildung der Callaway Gardens hervor und sah sie an. „Blumen?"

Scully nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? An der Stelle von meiner Großmutter würde ich mich über Blumen freuen."

Mulder hatte auch keine bessere Idee, also schickte er Scully in einen Blumenladen, damit sie die passenden Blumen für ihre Großmutter besorgen konnte. Nach zehn Minuten konnten sie ihre Fahrt fortsetzen doch langsam bekam Mulder ein ungutes Gefühl, denn sie näherten sich Lincoln Landing. Und irgendwie kam es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr so gut vor, dass er mitgekommen war.


	5. Chapter 5

17. 27 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Lincoln Landing, Georgia

Noch immer schien die Sonne, doch die Schatten der Bäume waren schon sehr lang, als Scully den Wagen durch ein steinernes Tor steuerte und in eine lange, von Jacarandabäumen gesäumte Allee bog. Neben ihr setzte sich Mulder aufrecht hin und begann zu staunen. Selbst ihn schien der Anblick der alten Pfirsichplantage zu beeindrucken, und Scully begann zu lächeln. Sie ließ ihr Autofenster herunter und sofort wehte eine Brise des schweren, fruchtig-erdigen Geruchs herein, den sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte. „Beeindruckt?", fragte sie stolz und steuerte den Wagen dem Ende der Allee entgegen.

Mulder nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Kein Wunder, das Scully eine perfekte Kindheit erlebt hatte, wenn sie hier zu Besuch gewesen war. Marthas Vineyard oder Rhode Island waren natürlich auch wunderbar, aber eben einfach nicht vergleichbar mit einem Ort wie diesem.

Lange, hellgrüne Flechten wuchsen von den violett blühenden Bäumen herab und verliehen der Allee und dem ganzen Anwesen einen verzauberten Charme. Mulder fragte sich, seit wann der Rasen schon nicht mehr gemäht worden war, als er eine große Wiese zu seiner Rechten entdeckte, auf der tausende von blauen Mohnblumen und weißen Margariten blühten.

Scully fuhr langsamer, als sie sich dem riesigen, weißen Haupthaus näherte, das ganz plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte. Alles war noch so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die riesige Veranda, die jetzt schon im Schatten lag, war noch immer mit unglaubliche vielen Blumen und anderen Pflanzen bedeckt. Und direkt vor dem Haus stand ein riesiger Pfirsichbaum, der schon viele Früchte trug. Langsam brachte sie den Wagen unter einem der violett blühenden Bäume zum stehen und stieg dann aus. Die Grillen zirpten und einige Vögel waren zu hören.

„Sie können jetzt aussteigen, Mulder!", sagte sie grinsend, als sie bemerkte, dass Mulder noch immer im Wagen saß.

„Scully, ich ... bin beeindruckt." Er sah sie lächelnd an und warf dann wieder einen Blick auf das große Haus, während er langsam den Wagen verließ.

Die Eingangstür der historischen Villa stand weit offen. _So wie immer_, dachte Scully und drehte sich zu Mulder. „Sie können sich immer noch entscheiden, Mulder. Jetzt ist ihre letzte Möglichkeit zu verschwinden!"

Er lächelte und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. „Und damit die Chance verpassen, ihre Großmutter beim Joggen zu schlagen?"

Wieder schob sich Scully ihre Sonnenbrille in die Haare, wobei sie lächelte, und atmete noch einmal den vertrauten Duft der Umgebung ein. „Gut, dann nehmen sie das Gepäck und ich werde ihnen den Weg zeigen."

„Aye, Ma´am."

Scully schritt vor Mulder die breiten hölzernen Stufen zur Veranda empor, auf der drei Katzen saßen, sich nicht im Mindesten von den beiden ablenken ließen und sich genüsslich putzten. Vorsichtig klopfte Scully an die schwarze Holztür und rief: „Hallo? Granny? Wo seid ihr?" Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, also drehte sie sich zu Mulder um und zuckte mit den Schultern, als plötzlich eine blonde Frau durch den Flur lief und ihren Kopf kurz zur Haustür drehte.

Sofort blieb die Frau stehen und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr helles Gesicht. „Dana!", rief sie entzückt und eilte auf sie zu, um sie herzlich zu umarmen.

„Hi Tara!" Scully nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie einmal fest, bevor die Frau rief: „Hey, Bill, Mum, Granny, seht mal, wer hier ist!"

Mulder schluckte, als Bill Scully in der Tür auftauchte und erst zu seiner Schwester blickte, lächelte und dann zu ihm sah und nicht mehr lächelte. Mulder versuchte ein freundliches Grinsen und streckte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand hin, die Bill mit einem misstrauischen Nicken schüttelte.

Nachdem Bill in der Tür aufgetaucht war, erschienen die braunen Haare von Scullys Mutter, die sich, wie ihre Schwiegertochter, sofort auf Scully stürzte und sie drückte. Dann fiel Maggie Scullys Blick auf Mulder. Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu und sah zu ihm auf. „Fox. Womit haben wir die Ehre verdient?", fragte sie grinsend und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn besser umarmen zu können.

Mulder schluckte und drückte sie einfach. „Mrs. Scully!" Er freute sich sie wieder zusehen.

Und dann tauchte noch eine Person in der Tür auf. Sie hatte ein freundliches, wenn auch altes Gesicht. Ihre fast weißen Haare verrieten noch in einigen roten Strähnen, welche Farbe sie einmal gehabt haben mussten und ihre Augen waren von demselben intensiven Blau, dass Mulder schon von Scullys Augen kannte.

„Dana, Schätzchen!", rief sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und schloss ihre Enkelin in die Arme, während sich Maggie Scully neben sie stellte.

„Hallo, Granny!", entgegnete Scully fröhlich und ließ sich von ihrer Großmutter herzlich in die Arme schließen.

Mulder stand wie ein kleiner Junge, mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken, einen Schritt von Scully und ihrer Großmutter entfernt und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, als ihn die muntere 84jährige entdeckte.

Scullys Großmutter sah ihn sofort, doch wer war er? Er schien jemand zu sein, den man einfach nicht übersehen konnte. Er hatte ein freundliches Lächeln und eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Figur. Mrs. Scully ließ ihren Blick schnell über seinen Körper huschen und schielte dann einmal kurz zu ihrer hübschen Enkelin, die diesen Mann mit etwas anderem als Dankbarkeit, Freundschaft, oder Stolz in ihrem Blick anlächelte. Scullys Großmutter fing freudig an zu grinsen. „Und sie sind?"

Mulder lächelte höflich und reichte ihr, ganz Gentleman, die Hand. „Ich bin Fox Mulder. Ich arbeite mit ihrer Enkelin zusammen."

Die Augen der rüstigen Dame schossen auf und sie grinste ihn belustigt an. „Ach, sie sind derjenige welche?"

Jetzt schossen nicht nur Scullys sondern auch Mulders Augen auf. _Was hat denn das zu bedeuten?_, dachten beide im selben Moment.

„Granny!", fauchte Scully entsetzt und tadelte ihre Großmutter mit einem bösen Blick. Was war denn in sie gefahren? Scully drehte sich zu Mulder und sagte dann leise: „Tut mir leid, sie ist eine alte Schachtel und schwerhörig. Nehmen sie sie ja nicht ernst."

Mulder nickte und grinste. Er fand das gerade wirklich amüsant obwohl es doch sehr peinlich war.

Scullys Großmutter lachte vergnügt, während Bill seine Augen verdrehte, Maggie fragend zwischen Dana und Fox hin und her sah und Tara verträumt an zu seufzen fing.

„Schön, dass ich sie endlich auch mal kennen lerne, Fox. Meine Enkelin schwärmt ja in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen." Grinsend sah sie zu Scully, deren roten Wangen noch ein wenig an Farbe dazubekommen hatten. _Bingo!_, dachte sie und sah wieder zu Mulder, dessen markantes Profil ihr gefiel.

„Ähm, tut sie das?!", fragte Mulder zögernd und sah, dass Maggie Scully ihre Schwiegermutter verunsichert ansah.

„Ich bin übrigens Katherine Scully, die alte Schachtel."

Mulder lächelte höflich. Dieser Dame merkte man ihre 85 Jahre und ihre angebliche Schwerhörigkeit wirklich nicht an und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie ihn beim Joggen schlagen könnte. Lächelnd sah er in Scullys Richtung, die innerlich zu strahlen schien, auch wenn ihre Wangen noch immer ziemlich rot waren. So schön und so fröhlich und erleichtert wie hier hatte Mulder sie wohl noch nie zuvor gesehen. Egal wie gut er sie zu kennen glaubte, es gab immer wieder etwas, dass er an ihr entdecken konnte. Und dann trat plötzlich Scullys Großmutter mitten in sein Blickfeld und fing an mit ihrer Enkelin zu reden.

„Ich bin zwar alt, Schätzchen, aber nicht blöd und schon gar nicht taub! Und jetzt kommt herein, wir wollten gerade essen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die anderen vor sich ins Haus gehen und hatte dabei ein Auge, auf Fox Mulder, der ihrer Enkelin seine Hand auf den Rücken legte und sie sanft in das große Haus schob. Mrs. Scully lächelte zufrieden und trat dann als Letzte in den sonnendurchfluteten Flur der ehemaligen Pfirsichplantage.

18. 13 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Haus von Katherine Scully, Lincoln Landing

Sie saßen versammelt um den riesigen Eichentisch und hatten die Reste des fürstlichen Dinners noch vor sich. Einige Kerzen und die Lampe aus Rauchglas spendeten dem gemütlichen Raum genug Licht.

Tara saß neben ihrem Mann, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, und hatte den kleinen Matthew auf ihrem Schoss. Seine blonden Haare hatte er von seiner Mama, aber die stahlblauen Augen hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt. Brabbelnd schlug Matthew mit einem Löffel auf den Tisch und schien sich herrlich zu amüsieren, dass so viele Leute um ihn herum versammelt waren.

Scully saß neben Mulder und warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick zu ihm, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm auch gut ging. Immerhin kannte er so gut wie niemanden hier, doch jedes Mal wenn sie in sein Gesicht sah, schien er glücklich und lachte die anderen an. Dann fing auch Scully an zu lächeln, denn es war herrlich ihn bei sich zu haben.

Mulder bemerkte, dass Scully ihn ständig ansah und fühlte jedes Mal ein seltsames Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, wenn ihn ihre Blicke trafen. Er war von der Familie herzlich aufgenommen worden. Keinen schien es zu stören, dass er dabei war. Noch nicht einmal Bill. Und das wunderte Mulder am allermeisten. Zufrieden nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und ließ dann seinen Blick über den Tisch gleiten, als ihn plötzlich Scullys Großmutter ansprach.

„Also, Fox, sie arbeiten mit meiner Enkelin, ja?"

Mulder nickte und sah kurz zu Scully, die ihn anlachte. „Ja, schon seit gut sieben Jahren."

Katherine Scully nickte und goss sich dann einen weiteren Schuß Rotwein ein. „Sie kennen sie also ziemlich gut, hm?" Sie wusste ganz genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern. Gut kennen war relativ. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht mal gewusst, dass Scully eine Großmutter hatte. „Na ja, das hoffe ich doch. Wir sind gute Freunde."

_Gute Freunde, jaja!_ Katherine Scully strahlte ihre Enkelin und den gut aussehenden, jungen Mann fröhlich an. „Können sie mir dann erklären, warum meine hübsche Enkelin noch immer nicht unter der Haube ist? Ich meine, sie sieht doch einfach bezaubernd aus, oder? Also, ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Sie?"

Mulder hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als er das freche Grinsen der Rentnerin sah.

Bill Scully verschluckte sich am Rotwein, während Tara sich vergnügt amüsierte und Maggie Scullys Stirn immer mehr Falten bekam. Anscheinend war niemand in die Kuppelattacke der alten Dame eingeweiht.

Ohne irgendeine Scheu hatte sie ihn gerade heraus gefragt. Er schluckte und stellte langsam das Weinglas auf den Tisch mit der karierten Tischdecke. Was sollte er denn antworten? Natürlich war sie bezaubernd, und jeder, der das nicht dachte, der war entweder blind oder schwul, aber ...

Scully kam ihm zuvor und rettete ihn vor einer peinlichen Situation. Sie zog geräuschvoll die Luft in die Lungen und sagte ernst: „Granny!"

„Lass mich doch, Dana, oder ist dir das peinlich? Ich wollte doch nur mal deinen _Freund _ fragen, wie er das so sieht." Die Betonung des Wortes _Freund_ hatte perfekt gesessen. Das sah Katherine Scully an dem entgeisterten Blick, den ihr ihre Enkelin und der ahnungslose Bill zuwarfen.

Scully schüttelte den Kopf und schien nervös. „Er ist nicht mein _Freund_."

Mulder sah sie leicht verletzt an, obwohl er genau wusste, was sie damit sagen wollte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich irgendwie enttäuscht.

Als Scully das sah, stotterte sie sofort weiter. „Fox ... ich meine, Mulder, ... er ist mein Partner, Granny."

Katherine grinste und schielte zu Mulder, der Scully sanft anlächelte, als sie zu ihm sah und auf Unterstützung hoffte. „Soso, ihr seid also schon _Partner._"

Scullys Mund klappte erneut auf. „Ja ... ich meine nein. Granny, er ist mein _Partner_, aber nicht, so wie du dir das denkst, okay? Wir sind _Partner_ im Sinne von _Kollegen_!", versuchte Scully sich verzweifelt zu verteidigen.

„Ach so. _Kollegen_.", sagte plötzlich auch Scullys Mutter, die daraufhin ihrer Tochter einen noch verwirrteren Blick zuschoss. Hatte ihr ihre Tochter irgendetwas verschwiegen?

Mulder lächelte gequält als sich sein und Bill´s Blick trafen. Was war mit dieser Familie denn los? Oder besser gesagt, was war mit Katherine Scully los? Kuppelwütig? Wenn das so weiter ging, dann konnte er sich von diesem Wochenende noch etwas richtig Lustiges erhoffen.

Scully sah zu Mulder. „Ja. _Kollegen._"

Bill schüttelte grimmig seinen Kopf. Irgendwie mochte er den _Partner, ... Kollegen_ seiner kleinen Schwester immer noch nicht. Doch eigentlich war das nicht ganz richtig. Bill mochte ihn, denn er hatte ihn den ganzen Abend beobachtet und dieser Kerl konnte es anscheinend wirklich schaffen seine Schwester zum lachen zu bringen. Dass er eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn entwickelte, hielt Bill nur für eine Anomalie. Er wusste, dass er eifersüchtig war. Eifersüchtig auf Mulder, und deshalb hatte er sich entschieden, ihn erst mal nicht zu mögen. „Ich werde den Kleinen ins Bett bringen!", sagte er und stand auf.

Matthew saß mit kleinen Augen noch immer auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter und lüllte an dem Löffel herum, als Bill ihn auf die Arme nahm und Matthew seinen kleinen, blonden Lockenkopf an Bill´s breite Brust sinken ließ.

„Sag´ Gute Nacht, Matthew!"

Matthew fing langsam an mit dem Löffel zu winken und lächelte seine Mutter noch einmal an, bevor er wieder auf die Brust seines Vaters sank und schon die Augen schloß.

Mulder sah zu Scully rüber, die ihrem kleinen Neffen lächelnd hinterher sah, als ihn Bill aus dem gemütlichen Raum trug. Er sah, wie sie seufzte und dann einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas nahm. Was sie wohl gerade dachte? Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück und strich sich durch ihr rot glänzendes Haar. _Sie sind wirklich bezaubernd._, sagte er in Gedanken und atmete tief aus.

„Wir sollten den Tisch abräumen!", schlug Tara vor und erntete ein Nicken von Maggie und Scully.

Mulder erhob sich ebenfalls und bot seine Hilfe an, doch Katherine Scully schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihn zurück. „Halt, Fox, sie bleiben bei mir! Alte Leute soll man nicht alleine lassen!"

Scully kicherte leise und zog Mulder ein Stück zu sich heran. „Seien sie ja vorsichtig. Sie hat irgendetwas vor! Sie haben sie ja eben gesehen. Nehmen sie sich in Acht, sie scheint etwas für sie übrig zu haben. Lassen sie sich ja nicht auf irgendwelche Beziehungsdiskussionen ein. Das kann sie gut. Zu gut. Ich war das letzte Opfer."

Mulder lächelte. „Beschützen sie mich!"

„Und verpasse somit die Gelegenheit, wie sie von meiner Großmutter ausgequetscht werden? Niemals."

Mulder zuckte mit den Schultern und sah direkt in Scullys belustigt funkelnde Augen. „Sie wollen mich leiden sehen, habe ich Recht?"

„Oh ja!"

Beide grinsten sich breit an.

Katherine Scully hatte von diesem Geflirte jetzt genug. Bevor sie sich bei ihrem Plan sicher sein konnte, wollte sie schon noch ein bisschen etwas über ihren _zukünftigen Schwiegerenkel _in Erfahrung bringen. „Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch beim flirten störe, aber, ich glaube du solltest die Suppe in die Küche bringen, Dana, bevor sich darin einzellige Organismen bilden." Schelmisch grinste sie die beiden an und beobachtete wie beide entsetzt zu ihr rüber sahen und ein wenig rot wurden. „Was denn, Dana? Willst du noch irgendetwas?"

Scully schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand dann in der Küche. Was hatte ihre Großmutter bloß mit Mulder vor? Langsam dämmerte es ihr, was ihre Großmutter sich zur Aufgabe machen wollte. Sie hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, doch jetzt schien es wahr zu werden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich ihre Granny nicht all zu schlimm benehmen würde. Hoffentlich würde Mulder ihre Kuppelattacke überleben!


	6. Chapter 6

19. 34 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Küche, Haus von Katherine Scully

„Mum?" Scully kam mit der noch warmen Suppenschüssel in der Hand in die riesige Küche gerauscht, in der ihre Schwägerin und ihre Mutter das Geschirr wuschen.

„Was denn, Darling?"

Scully lächelte ihre Mutter zuckersüß an. „Was hast du Granny über Mulder und mich erzählt?"

„Es gibt schon ein _Mulder und ich_?", fragte Tara interessiert.

Scully stand vor ihrer Schwägerin, sah diese entgeistert an und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor sie ihren Mund wieder schloß und entsetzt: „Tara!" rief.

„Dana, jetzt aber Mal im Ernst. Was war denn das da gerade? Was redet deine Granny denn die ganze Zeit? Musst du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?"

Scullys Mund klappte auf. Ihre eigene Mutter? „Mum, ich..." Scully stellte geschockt den Teller ab. Was konnte sie tun, damit ihr endlich jemand glaubte? „... ich habe... es ist nichts, ich meine ..." Wieder wurde sie rot.

Maggie Scully sah, dass ihre Tochter ziemlich verwirrt war und kam auf die zu. „Reg´ dich doch nicht auf, Dana. Ich habe ja nur gefragt! Okay? Aber, du weißt doch, dass du mit mir reden kannst, über alles. Falls du und Fox ..."

„Mum!", rief Scully noch einmal und ihre Mutter hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja schon gut, Liebes!"

Scully nickte beruhigt und stellte die Suppe auf den Tisch. „Gut, ... denn, ... es gibt **wirklich** nichts zwischen mir und meinem _Kollegen_, okay?"

Maggie nickte und strich ihrer Tochter beruhigend über den Rücken. „Gut."

Nickend verließ Scully wieder den Raum, um noch einige Sachen aus dem Esszimmer zu holen.

19. 46 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Veranda, Haus von Katherine Scully

„Mrs. Scully, ich denke, ..., das ... das geht dann nur ihre Enkelin und mich etwas an, meinen sie nicht?", fragte Mulder vorsichtig und sah sich wieder hilfesuchend nach irgendjemandem um.

„Nein.", antwortete Katherine Scully kurz und knapp und grinste Mulder unverschämt an. „Was sehen sie sich denn ständig um, fehlt sie ihnen etwa schon?"

_Hilfe!_ , schrie Mulder in Gedanken und strafte Scullys Großmutter mit einem ernsten Blick. „Mrs Scully, ich ... ."

„Nennen sie mich bitte, Katherine. Wer will schon gerne bei seinem Nachnamen genannt werden, hm?"

Mulder musste leicht grinsen. Schließlich hatte er so ziemlich jeden gebeten ihn **Mulder** zu nennen.

„Also, Fox, wie hat denn das mit ihnen beiden so angefangen?"

Mulders Augen schossen weiter auf und irgendwie, so gerne er diese Dame auch hatte, fühlte er sich extrem unwohl. „Bitte was?"

„Na ja, seit wann sind sie denn schon mit meiner Enkelin zusammen?"

„Ich?"

Katherine sah ihn fragend an. „Wer denn sonst? Ich sehe hier niemand anderen."

„Ich ... ähm, ich bin nicht mit ihrer Enkelin zusammen. Wir waren auch noch niemals ein Paar."

Kathereine grinste. „Ach kommen sie schon, mir können sie´s sagen. Sie gehören jetzt zur Familie."

Mulder schüttelte höflich den Kopf. „Ich schwöre es!" Warum war denn niemand in der Nähe, der ihn hätte retten können?

Katherine lächelte hinterhältig und sah sich verschwörerisch um. „Ach so, ich verstehe. Sie **tun** nur so, als wären sie nicht mit Dana zusammen, von wegen FBI-Vorschriften und so. Junge, junge, das ist verdammt gewitzt."

Mulder versuchte zu Wort zu kommen, doch die alte Dame, ließ ich einfach nicht und schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf den Rücken, als sie aufstand.

„Deshalb nennen sie sie also auch noch immer bei ihren Nachnamen, hm? Wirklich klug, **Mulder**.", kicherte die Rentnerin.

Mulder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie verstehen das nicht. Ich binnicht mit ihrer Enkelin zusammen, Mrs. Scully. Wir vertuschen nichts."

„Sie arbeiten für die Regierung Mr Mulder, und da soll ich ihnen glauben sie vertuschen nichts?", fragte ihn die rüstige Lady lächelnd.

Mulder sah sie unsicher an. Wie sollte er jemanden von dem Gegenteil überzeugen, der so sehr glauben wollte? Plötzlich konnte er verstehen, wie Scully sich immer fühlen musste. „Mrs. Scully. Hören sie zu, ihre Enkelin ist toll, sie hat mein Leben verändert ..."

Katherines Augen strahlten.

„... aber, für mich kommt eine Beziehung zwischen Partnern einfach nicht in Frage, und das wird sie auch nie, okay?" Seine Stimme klang wirklich überzeugend und Mulder war auf eine gewisse Weise stolz auf sich.

Katherine sah ihn fragend an. „Sind sie sicher?"

Mulder nickte und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Wirklich?"

Wieder nickte er.

„Sie arbeiten nun seit sieben Jahren mit meiner Enkelin und sie waren noch niemals mit ihr aus, oder haben sich für sie interessiert?"

Unsicher nickte Mulder. Das mit dem für sie interessieren war nicht ganz richtig, aber ... er musste einfach dieses Gespräch beenden. Sonst würde es alles noch peinlicher. Jetzt sofort musste damit Schluss sein. Und da war ihm jedes Mittel recht. „Hm-hm!", brachte er widerwillig hervor.

Katherine Scully schluckte und taxierte Mulder von oben bis unten ab. „Sind sie vielleicht ... schwul?"

Mulder klappte der Mund auf. Er hatte schon wirklich vieles gehört, aber das hier war neu. „Ich? Nein!", dementierte er vehement.

Katherine lächelte ruhig. „Das muss ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein, Fox, ich meine, heutzutage, ist das doch normal ... ich finde das sogar sehr interessant. Außerdem ist es nicht schlimm, wenn Männer auf ihr Äußeres achten, und sie sehen ja wirklich blendend aus. Wenn es sie nicht stört, könnten sie mir ja von ihren _Erfahrungen _erzählen, hm? Wissen sie, ich bin immer schon sehr wissbegierig ..."

Entsetzt sah Mulder sie an, als plötzlich Scully lächelnd die Veranda betrat.

„Na ihr beiden, was ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Mulder nahm sie am Arm und steuerte sie die Treppe in den Garten hinab.

„Sie wollten mir doch den Garten zeigen, oder?", sagte er hastig und dann waren beide im Halbdunkel des Abends verschwunden.

Katherine sah ihnen hinterher und lächelte zufrieden. Es würde funktionieren!!! Schwul war dieser Mann nämlich **ganz sicher** nicht.

20. 07 Uhr EST-Zeit, Freitag

Garten der ehemaligen Pfirsichplantage, Lincoln Landing

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch den dunklen Garten, wobei sie dem Konzert der Frösche lauschten, die sich in einem nahen Teich versammelt hatten.

Von Zeit zu Zeit warf Scully ihrem Kollegen einen besorgten Blick zu, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er still und ruhig war, denn das war ein Zeichen für irgendetwas. Und meistens war es ein Zeichen für nichts Gutes. „Wollen sie zurückgehen?", fragte Scully vorsichtig.

Doch Mulder schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm einen kleinen Stock vom Boden auf, mit dem er in seinen Händen spielte. „Nein, es ist so schön und vor allem so **ruhig** hier, wenn sie wissen, was ich meine."

Scully lächelte, als sie sah, dass auch er grinste. „Sie meinen Granny?"

Mulder nickte.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt. Ich dachte ich hätte es mit einer Rentnerin, mit einer alten Schachtel zu tun, Scully!" Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie belustigt an.

„Na ja, sie ist ja auch keine normale Rentnerin."

„Ach nein?"

Scully schüttelte ihren Kopf und strich sich über ihre nackten Arme, als sie eine Mücke stechen wollte. „Nein. Sie ist Rentnerin und heißt dazu noch Scully."

„Verdammt, wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen."

Sie näherten sich einer großen Bank, die rund um einen der alten Pfirsichbäume gebaut war und setzten sich. Noch immer war es schwül warm und kein einziger leichter Wind wehte.

Ein wenig unsicher setzte sich Scully neben Mulder auf die Bank. Sollte sie ihm erzählen, was für einen Verdacht sie bezüglich ihrer Großmutter hatte? Mittlerweile war es mehr als nur eindeutig, dass ihre Großmutter bemerkt hatte, was zwischen ihnen beiden war. Scully hatte versucht ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, aber wenn er sie nur einmal so anlächelte, wie er es jetzt gerade getan hatte, dann fiel ihr das einfach so schwer. Und diese Zuneigung musste ihre Großmutter bemerkt haben. Scully war es sowieso ein Rätsel, dass bis jetzt noch nicht einmal Mulder, mit dem sie jeden Tag zusammen war, etwas von ihren Neigungen mitbekommen hatte.

„Scully?"

Scully sah ihn von der Seite an, während er hinauf in den dunklen Pfirsichbaum blickte. „Hm?"

„Ich ... ich habe da so einen Verdacht, dass ihre Großmutter ... na ja, vielleicht bin ich ja auch übergeschnappt, aber ich glaube, ihre Großmutter denkt, dass sie und ich ... ich meine, dass wir ... naja, dass wir wohl irgendwie ganz gut zusammenpassen würden." Endlich hatte er es gesagt.

Scully lachte auf und war wirklich erleichtert. Er hatte genau das gesagt, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Manchmal ergänzten sie sich so gut.

Mulder sah sie fragend an, als er sie so fröhlich lachen sah und grinste einfach mit. Ihre roten Haare wirbelten um ihren Kopf und ihre dunklen Augen strahlten. „Was denn?"

„Genau daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Also hat meine Großmutter einen Kuppelangriff auf sie gestartet, hm?"

Mulder nickte. „Besser gesagt auf uns!"

„Ich hab mir schon so etwas gedacht. Sie hätten sie erleben sollen, als Bill Tara zum ersten Mal mit hergebracht hat."

„Soll das heißen, es wird noch schlimmer?"

„Vielleicht, wer weiß, ich meine, vielleicht gibt sie ja irgendwann auf?"

Mulder schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Oh nein, wenn ich eines über alte Menschen weiß, dann ist es das, dass sie die hartnäckigsten Menschen auf der Welt sind. Außerdem ist sie ihre Granny. Etwas Hartnäckigeres gibt im ganzen verdammten Universum nicht." Grinsend sah er in ihre dunklen Augen, als sie ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Arm verpasste.

„Niemand redet so über meine Granny!", tadelte Scully ihren Partner und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber sie haben sie selbst alte Schachtel genannt!"

„Stimmt, aber sie ist eben auch MEINE Granny!"

Mulder lächelte und stand dann auf, um einen der reifen Pfirsiche zu pflücken, deren süßlicher Duft über dem ganzen verwunschenen Garten hing. „Möchten sie einen?"

Scully nickte und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Sie war wirklich müde. Die lange Fahrt, ein wirklich köstliches Dinner und eine alte Großmutter. Was konnte anstrengender sein?

„Hey, Scully, sie wollen doch nicht schlafen, oder?" Mulder stupste seine Partnerin ganz leicht an der Schulter an, worauf hin sie ihre Augen sofort öffnete.

Scully sah vor ihrem Gesicht einen perfekten, runden, flaumigen Pfirsich und nahm ihn vorsichtig aus Mulders Hand. „Danke!", sagte sie mit einem saftigen Stück Fruchtfleisch im Mund und schielte zu ihrem Partner hinüber, der sich ebenfalls über einen der riesigen Pfirsiche hermachte.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Scully sah vorsichtig von ihrem Festmahl auf. „Was meinen sie?"

„Na, wegen ihrer Großmutter und ihren Kuppelversuchen?"

Scully zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich würde einer alten Frau nicht ihren Spaß nehmen, aber wenn sie meinen, dass sie noch eine ihrer Attacken nicht überstehen, dann werde ich mit ihr reden!"

Mulder grinste und biss wieder von dem saftigen Pfirsich ab. „Okay, ich meine, es ist ja wirklich nichts Schlimmes dran, oder? Es war eben nur die Vorstellung, dass sie ... und ich, naja, sie wissen schon, ich meine, was würde Skinner wohl sagen?"

Scully sah ihn grinsend an. „Wäre die Vorstellung denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Mulder nickte. „Oh ja, mit so einer Familie?" Grinsend blickte er in Richtung des hell erleuchteten Haupthauses. „Auf jeden fall!"

Scully verpasste ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Seite und dann spazierten beide durch den dunklen Garten zurück auf das Haus zu, während sie sich vornahmen, den Kuppelversuchen von Scullys Granny stand zu halten. So schlimm könnte es ja kaum werden. Außerdem würden sie ja nur über das Wochenende hier sein. Und beiden schien die Vorstellung, ein Paar zu sein, zumindest ein wenig zu gefallen. Auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden.


	7. Chapter 7

9. 18Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Scullys Zimmer, Haus von Katherine Scully, Lincoln Landing

Die Sonne flutete durch das riesengroße Fenster, das direkt nach Osten zeigte, und kitzelte Scully an der Nase. Knurrend drehte sie sich in ihrem breiten, ebenhölzernen Bett um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, doch die enorme Wärme, die die Sonne ebenfalls durch das Fenster schickte, machte einen angenehmen Schlaf geradezu unmöglich. Murrend seufzte sie und setzte sich dann auf. Sie gähnte und rückte sich die Kissen hinter ihrem Rücken zurecht, während sie aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das große Gelände der ehemaligen Plantage blickte.

Ihr ganzes Zimmer schien zu strahlen, weil die Sonne von den hellen, zitronenfarbenen Wänden reflektiert wurde. Scully schloss die Augen und lächelte. Der gestrige Tag war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Nachdem sie Mulder sein Zimmer gezeigt hatte, waren die beiden auf den Dachboden gegangen und hatten abwechselnd durch das Teleskop von Scullys Großvater gesehen, wobei Mulder seine Partnerin ständig davon überzeugen wollte, dass er ein UFO sah. Es war einfach fantastisch gewesen. Selbst jetzt musste sie bei dem Gedanken an einen vollkommen aufgeregten Mulder wieder grinsen. Scully atmete tief ein und schlug dann das dünne Laken zur Seite um in das kleine, niedliche Badezimmer zu gehen, das direkt an ihr Zimmer grenzte.

Mulders Zimmer, selbe Zeit

Sein Zimmer lag direkt neben ihrem und auch Mulder kitzelte nun die Sonne. Verschlafen blickte er auf seine Uhr und musste lächeln, als er die Uhrzeit sah. 9. 21Uhr. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal solange geschlafen hatte. Gott, es tat so gut. Er gähnte herzhaft und strampelte sich dabei aus seinem weißen Laken frei, bevor er sich langsam zur Seite drehte und aufstehen wollte. Müde öffnete er wieder die Augen während er sich aufsetzte. Er atmete einmal tief ein und ging mehr oder weniger wach ins Bad um sich anzuziehen.

9. 26 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Haus von Katherine Scully, Lincoln Landing

Er war wirklich verdammt schnell gewesen mit dem Anziehen. Und geduscht hatte er sich auch noch. In gewisser Weise war er stolz auf sich, als er nun die Treppe des alten Hauses hinunter hastete und nach irgendwelchen Menschen suchte. Mittlerweile war er wach. Hellwach.

Das ganze Haus schien fast wie in einem Dornröschenschlaf zu liegen. Die Fenster standen weit auf und der leichte Wind blähte die weißen Vorhänge auf, in der Küche hörte er das Radio und draußen sangen die Vögel. Doch niemand war in Sicht.

„Hallo?", rief Mulder und sah sich im Esszimmer um. „Hey!" Nichts tat sich. Langsam durchquerte er jeden Raum des Hauses und er musste wirklich zugeben, dass es fantastisch war. Er hatte wohl noch niemals so ein Haus von innen betreten dürfen. „Scully?", rief er, bevor ihm einfiel, dass in diesem Haus wirklich alle so hießen, und dass ihm das bei der Suche nach SEINER Scully nicht viel helfen würde. „Dana!", versuchte er es, doch auch diesmal tat sich nichts. Langsam kam er sich wirklich ziemlich dumm vor. Er rief und rief, doch niemand antwortete ihm. „DANA!", rief er noch einmal so laut er konnte, als er um eine Ecke wieder in den breiten Hausflur trat und beinahe mit Katherine Scully zusammengerauscht wäre.

Erschreckt hielt die alte Lady die Luft an. „Meine Güte, Fox, sie haben mich ja fast zu Tode erschreckt!", keuchte sie und fasste sich an die Brust.

Mulder legte besorgt den Arm um den Rücken der rüstigen Dame und wollte sie zu einem der nächsten Stühle begleiten, doch Katherine Scully lehnte das ab.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihnen gewesen, Fox!"

„Mrs. Scully, es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid! Ich ... ich hatte nicht vor, ich meine, ich wollte sie wirklich nicht erschrecken!"

„Katherine, mein lieber Gott, bitte nennen sie mich doch endlich Katherine! Mrs. Scully hört sich doch nun wirklich schon so verdammt alt an! Und ich bin doch erst 85 Jahre jung!", sagte sie mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Oh natürlich, es tut mir leid, sie haben ja heute Geburtstag, Mrs. Scully, wie ..."

„Katherine!"

Mulder lächelte verlegen. „Tut mir leid! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte er freundlich und lächelte Scullys Großmutter mit seinen braunen Augen an.

_Gott, er war einfach viel zu gutherzig_, dachte Katherine Scully und legte so viel Sanftheit, wie es nur ging in ihre Stimme. „Kommen sie jetzt endlich, Fox, und bitte entschuldigen sie sich doch nicht immer. Immerhin sind sie nicht für alles was auf der Welt geschieht verantwortlich, junger Mann!" Mit einem festen Griff packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn in den Garten hinter dem Haus.

Mulder folgte ihr lächelnd und gab ohne Gegenwehr ihrem altmodischen Temperament nach.

9. 31 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Garten der Pfirsichplantage

Strahlend schien ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht, als Mulder mit der alten Dame am Arm auf die hölzerne Veranda trat. Diesen Teil des Anwesens hatte Mulder noch nicht gesehen. Hier standen die letzten Pfirsichbäume noch in Reih und Glied und ließen den süßlichen Duft ihrer weißen Blüten durch den Garten streifen.

Katherine musterte ihn von der Seite und sah seinen erstaunten Blick. Anscheinend fühlte er sich sehr wohl hier und entdeckte immer mehr Neues an der alten Plantage. Er wuchs ihr immer mehr ans Herz. Lächelnd führte sie ihn weiter.

Sie kamen ein breite Treppe hinunter und dann ließ sich Mulder von Katherine Scully gezielt in das Pfirsichlabyrinth führen, ohne zu wissen, worauf sie zusteuerten. Je weiter sie in den Wald aus weißen Blüten eindrangen desto deutlicher konnte Mulder das Gelächter und die Stimmen der anderen hören, bis sich plötzlich vor ihm eine großen Lichtung auftat auf der ein runder Tisch stand an dem sich Maggie, SEINE Scully, Tara und eine weitere Frau niedergelassen hatten. Der Tisch war mehr als nur reichlich mit Sachen für das Frühstück gedeckt und Mulder konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. So viel Essen auf einem Haufen hatte er wohl seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

Unweit des Tisches entdeckte Mulder Bill und einen anderen Mann, den er sofort an seinem roten Haar als ein Scully entlarvte. Es musste sich also um Charles handeln, Scullys kleinen Bruder, den er noch niemals gesehen hatte. Charles war also mittlerweile auch eingetrudelt und zwar zusammen mit seiner Familie.

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich lachend und standen dabei im Schatten eines der großen, alten Bäume. Zu Bill´s Füßen krabbelte Matthew im Gras und versuchte einen Schmetterling zu fangen der sich zappelnd hin und her bewegte. Und dann waren da noch die beiden anderen Kinder. Das rothaarige Mädchen und der Junge. Sie kletterte auf einem der Pfirsichbäume herum während ihr Bruder sie mit den noch unreifen Pfirsichen bewarf.

Mulder musste grinsen. Endlich sah er mal die ganze Sippe.

„Hey, seht mal wen ich hier mitgebracht habe! Den Langschläfer!", rief Katherine Scully und verpasste Mulder einen leichten Rippenstoß.

Alle sahen auf und blickten in ihre Richtung, während sich die Granny auf den Tisch zu bewegte.

Scully stand auf und kam strahlend lächelnd auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein bezauberndes, lavendelfarbenes Sommerkleid mit blauen und weißen, kleinen Blumen. Es war wunderschön. Viel zu selten sah er sie in solchen Kleidern. Und das war schade. Und für heute war dieses ärmellose Kleid ganz besonders gut geeignet, denn die mörderischen Temperaturen des Vortages hatten nicht im Mindesten abgenommen.

Katherine Scully ließ sich auch den freien Stuhl ihrer Enkelin fallen und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee, bevor sie zufrieden grinsend zu ihren beiden Versuchskaninchen hinüber sah. Mit einem breiten Lächeln seufzte sie und fragte dann: „Also, was haltet ihr von ihm?"

Maggie, die ohne es zu bemerken mit einem verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihre Tochter und Fox beobachtet hatte, drehte sich fast entsetzt über die Frage ihrer Schwiegermutter um und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was?"

„Naja, ich meine, wie findet ihr ihn?"

Megan, Charles Frau, lächelte und sah dann wieder zu Mulder hinüber, bevor sie sich durch ihr kurzes, dunkles Haar fuhr. „Naja, ich finde ihn ziemlich ... attraktiv!"

Nun öffnete sich Maggies Mund und sie verpasste Megan einen leichten Stoß.

„Hey! Darf ich nicht sagen, dass er toll aussieht?" Megan rieb sich langsam an der Stelle über den Arm, an der ihre Schwiegermutter ihr den Stoß verpasst hatte.

„Du bist mit Charles verheiratet, Megan!", zischte Maggie und konnte es kaum glauben, was ihre Schwiegertochter da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Mum, nichts geht über meinen Charles, aber du musst doch zugeben, dass ...", wieder warf sie einen Blick auf Mulder und Dana, bevor sie weiterredete, „ ... dass er wirklich **verdammt** gut aussieht!"

„Oh ja!", stimmte Tara zu und lächelte Megan an.

Maggie sah ungläubig zwischen ihren beiden Schwiegertöchtern hin und her.

„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Margaret! Er ist nun mal wirklich ein Schatz. Er hat ein gutes Herz, ist gut erzogen, er ist klug und er sieht unverschämt gut aus. Gott weiß, wäre ich nur 20 Jahre jünger dann ...", sagte Katherine Scully mit einem belustigten Grinsen und wurde von ihrer Schwiegertochter vollkommen fassungslos angestarrt. „Ach komm schon, Margaret, du musst das doch auch zugeben!"

Maggie sah wieder zu ihrer Tochter und Fox Mulder, der die ganze Zeit nur Augen hatte für das Kleid das sie trug. Sie mochte Fox. Wirklich, und ja, so schwer ihr das auch viel: Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus!

„Und das ist jetzt also Danas Freund?", fragte Megan und beobachtete jede Geste der beiden, die nur sechs Meter von ihnen entfernt standen.

Katherine grinste Tara an und beide wollten gerade antworten, als Maggie ihnen dazwischen kam: „Nein, er ist ihr Partner. Sie arbeiten beide zusammen beim FBI!"

„Partner?", fragte Megan mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. „Ach ja wirklich?"

Maggie nickte beruhigt und bemerkte den ironischen Unterton in der Stimme von Megan nicht: „Ja, sie arbeiten nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren zusammen und sie haben wirklich ..." Maggie hörte auf, als sie sah, dass sich Megan, Tara und auch Katherine vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnten. „Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt?"

„Partner?", wiederholte Megan.

Und da wusste endlich auch Maggie worum es **mal wieder** ging. „Oh Gott, ihr seid ja wie kleine Schulmädchen, das ist ja richtig peinlich. Die beiden sind **nur** Freunde, okay? Das hat mir Dana selber gesagt. Mehr ist da **wirklich** nicht. Verstanden?"

Das Grinsen auf Taras, Megans und Katherines Gesicht verschwand und die Frauen sahen sich an. „Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!", gab Katherine leise zurück und Tara, Megan und sie fingen an zu lachen.

Mulder sah zu der Frauenrunde hinüber, die mittlerweile alle etwas zu lachen hatten, und irgendwie, ja sogar ganz bestimmt, lachten sie auf seine oder besser gesagt auf seine und Scullys Kosten. Doch das war ihm jetzt egal, denn er hatte nur Augen für dieses tolle Kleid.

„Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen!", fragte Scully und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar, das in der morgendlichen Sonne glänzte.

„Sicher. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr!" Er konnte sehen, wie sich Scully darüber freute. Wieder musterte er das Kleid. Er konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. Lächelnd musterte er sie von oben bis unten mit seinen braunen Augen.

Scully bemerkte es und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Lächeln an. „Was ist denn?"

Sein Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Naja, ich frage mich gerade wo die Schnabeltassen bleiben, die sie mir versprochen haben?"

Scully lachte und rund um ihre blauen Augen bildeten sich leichte Krähenfüße. „Warten sie´s nur ab! Und jetzt kommen sie! Ich will ihnen Charles, Megan, Annabelle und Patrick vorstellen.", sagte sie vergnügt, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf den runden Tisch zu.


	8. Chapter 8

10. 13 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Garten von Katherine Scullys Haus

Bill schoss ihnen die ganze Zeit fragende Blicke zu. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie sich Charles auf Anhieb mit FOX verstand. Das war doch nicht wirklich normal, oder? Schweigend biss er wieder von seinem Donut ab und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er die Flasche für den kleinen Matthew anhob und sie seinem Sohn gab, der auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Dana hat schon immer eine Menge über sie erzählt. Ich find´s klasse, dass ich sie jetzt endlich mal persönlich kennen lerne!", sagte Charles und schnappte sich einen weiteren Donut aus dem Körbchen, während er Mulder noch immer von der Seite musterte. Er hatte sich diesen FOX MULDER irgendwie anders vorgestellt, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte. Es entsprach so gar nicht dem, was ihm sein Bruder Bill über ihn erst vorhin erzählt hatte. Dana traf ihn mit ihrer Beschreibung viel besser.

Mulder grinste schräg hinüber zu Scully, die lächelnd und irgendwie entschuldigend mit den Achseln zuckte. „Hat sie das?"

Charles grinste dann ebenfalls zu seiner Schwester hinüber und trank wieder einen Schluck Kaffee. „Oh ja, und um ehrlich zu sein, am Anfang konnte ich sie mir wirklich nur schwer vorstellen. Herausragende Persönlichkeit mit einer sehr markanten Nase."

Etwas verwirrt sah Mulder zu Scully und fasste sich im selben Moment an seine wirklich ausgeprägte Nase.

Scully lächelte ihn sanft an und nahm dann ebenfalls einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

„Naja, jetzt ist es auf jedenfall tausend Mal einfacher sie sich vorzustellen. Außerdem finde ich das mit der Nase gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie das immer gesagt hat.", erwiderte Charles und wollte gerade wieder von seinem Donut abbeißen, als Annabelle an seinen Seite kam und ihren Vater verzweifelt versuchte zu einem Spiel zu bewegen.

Mulder konnte einfach nicht anders und lächelte die ganze Zeit. Charles war wirklich so vollkommen anders als sein Bruder Bill. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Bill nur von Anfang an ein etwas **gestörtes** Verhältnis.

„Also, eine Frage hätte ich da noch ...", wandte plötzlich Katherine Scully ein, die am Kopf des Tisches saß und ihre ganze Familie an ihrem 85. Geburtstag um sich versammelt hatte. Sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und war so stolz auf ihre Familie. Immerhin war sie sogar schon Urgroßmutter.

Jeder sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„ ... wo zum Teufel bleiben meine Geschenke?"

Jeder grinste sie an und dann standen plötzlich die ersten auf und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Haus, als Mulder plötzlich einfiel, dass ja auch er ein Geschenk für seine nette Gastgeberin dabei hatte. Und dann plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

Die Blumen – im Auto – ohne Wasser.

Urplötzlich sprintete Mulder an ihr vorbei und verschwand in Richtung Haus. Scully sah ihm leicht irritiert hinter her, so wie es jeder andere auch tat.

Katherine Scully, sah ihre Enkelin fragend an und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl so, dass sie alles überblicken konnte. „Sind ihm vielleicht die Donuts nicht bekommen?", neckte sie kichernd.

Dana zuckte mit den Achseln und folgte Mulder dann durch den weißen Garten. Es war ganz sicher keine Schwierigkeit ihn einzuholen, denn immerhin wollte er ja ihre Großmutter schlagen und nicht sie.

„Mulder?", rief sie. Auf dem letzten Stück, das um das Haus herum führte hatte sie ihn tatsächlich aus den Augen verloren. „Hey, wo stecken sie?"

„Hier!"

Kam diese klägliche Stimme tatsächlich von **dem** Mulder, den sie kannte? Langsam drehte sie sich um und erblickte Mulder, der in der offenen Autotür auf dem Fahrersitz ihres Wagens saß und in seinen Händen die erbärmlichen Reste des einst so prachtvollen Blumenstraußes hielt, den sie vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden in Savannah gekauft hatten.

Vorsichtig zupfte er an einer der schlaffen Blüten und hob dann seinen Kopf.

Er sah aus wie ein kleiner, enttäuschter Junge und sofort kam sie näher.

„Sie sind vertrocknet."

Gott, er war ja so hilflos und er tat ihr so leid. Scully kniete sich hinunter und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Mulder ..."

„Was soll ich denn jetzt ihrer Großmutter schenken? Sie wird enttäuscht von mir sein, dass ich ihr nichts schenke!"

Scully schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte ihm langsam ihre schlanke Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, so dass er seinen Kopf hob und in ihr Gesicht sah. Dieser unglaubliche Hundeblick brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. „Meine Granny wird auf keinen Fall von ihnen enttäuscht sein, Mulder. Sie könnten doch sowieso niemanden enttäuschen." Scully lächelte und streichelte sanft über sein Bein. „Naja, zumindest würden sie das niemals absichtlich tun.", fügte sie hinzu und zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

_Was würde ich bloß ohne sie tun, Scully?_, dachte er und lächelte. Sie hockte vor ihm und machte ihm Mut. Was wollte er mehr? Intensiv sah er in ihre ozeanblauen Augen, die sein ganzes Gesicht besorgt musterten. Würde sie nur eine Spur des Zweifelns in seinem Gesicht erkennen, würde sie sofort wieder mit ihrem Mulder-Selbstwertgefühl-Aufbauprogramm fortfahren. Mulder seufzte bewusst und schon lief das Programm an. Vorsichtig legte Scully ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie. „Aber ... ich wollte ihr doch so gerne etwas schenken, ich meine ... erst komme ich unangemeldet mit hierher und dann ..."

„Mulder, ich bitte sie.", sagte sie streng und doch freundlich. „In den Augen meiner Großmutter kann ich sehen, dass sie sie am liebsten adoptieren würde! Einzig und alleine der Gedanke zählt, und da denkt meine Granny nicht viel anders als ich. Und wenn es ihnen wirklich so viel bedeutet, dann schenken wir eben mein Geschenk zusammen." Scully sah, wie seine Augen ein wenig aufblitzten. „Und jetzt kommen sie endlich. Je länger wir beide zusammen weg bleiben, desto mehr Gedanken wird sich meine Granny über **unser** Fehlen machen." Jetzt lachte er wieder und sein ganzes Gesicht begann zu strahlen. Scully strahlte mit.

Sie hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Lächelnd stand er auf und zog sie dabei mit seiner Hand hoch. Lachend warfen sie die Blumen in die Büsche und dann gingen sie beide händchenhaltend auf das Haus zu, um das Geschenk zu holen. Beide waren glücklich auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.

Wieder bahnten sie sich den Weg durch das Baumlabyrinth, wobei Mulder versuchte auf der Karte zu unterschreiben, die Scully dem Geschenk beigelegt hatte.

„Jetzt unterschreiben sie endlich! Wir sind doch gleich da!", forderte ihn Scully auf, doch Mulder hatte sichtlich Probleme damit im Laufen eine einigermaßen akzeptable Unterschrift unter die Karte zu setzen.

„Aber was schreibe ich denn? Fox Mulder? Oder Fox? Oder ..."

„Fox."

Mulder sah sie unsicher an.

Und Scully begann zu seufzen. „Fox Mulder ist zu formell, Mulder ist vollkommener Blödsinn ...", Mulder sah sie ein wenig verletzt an doch sie lächelte versöhnlich, „ ... Fox ist doch toll. Außerdem nennt sie sie doch auch Fox."

Mulder nickte und versuchte dann wieder zu unterschreiben. Er wollte es auf jedenfall so perfekt wie möglich machen. Das war er der alten Dame schuldig. „Verdammt Scully, ich ... ich kann das nicht. Nicht im Laufen."

Margaret Scully, die nicht so schnell wie die anderen war, kam durch eine andere Reihe der Bäume auf die Lichtung zu. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, wie sie so mit dem Geschenk für ihre Schwiegermutter unterm Arm durch den Garten spazierte. Sie war mehr als nur glücklich und zufrieden hier mit ihrer Familie zu sein und ...

„Verdammt, Scully, ich ... ich kann das nicht. Nicht im Laufen."

Maggie Scully hielt an und war für eine Sekunde ruhig. Sie war sich sicher etwas gehört zu haben. Und zwar Fox Mulders Stimme. Kopfschüttelnd wollte sie weitergehen, als sie Danas Stimme hörte.

„Ich bitte sie, Mulder. Das meinen sie nicht ernst? Oder?"

Scully ging neben ihm her und musterte ihn. Er versuchte noch immer seine Unterschrift unter die Karte zu setzten. Anscheinend ohne Erfolg.

„Ich will es doch auch richtig machen, verstehen sie. Wenn ich mir jetzt keine Mühe gebe, dann sind sie hinter her wieder sauer.", protestierte Mulder.

Scully grinste ihn an und lenkte dann ein. So würde das wirklich nichts werden. Und bevor Mulder irgendwelche unleserlichen Hieroglyphen unter die Karte setzte, entschied sie sich dafür stehen zu bleiben. „Na gut, weil sie´s nicht im Laufen können, machen wir´s halt im Stehen!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„ ... machen wir´s halt im Stehen!"

Maggie Scully ließ vor Schreck das Geschenk fallen und schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Gott, sie hatte wirklich alles gehört. Was ging da vor? Das war doch wohl ein Scherz. War das ein Scherz? Oh Gott, was wenn nicht? Dana hatte ihr doch selber gesagt, dass nichts zwischen ihr und Fox wäre. Und sie hatte ihrer Tochter geglaubt. Maggie schluckte. Wie gelähmt stand sie da.

Kaum waren sie stehen geblieben setzte Mulder auch schon seine Unterschrift unter die Karte und steckte sie dann wieder feinsäuberlich in den crèmefarbenen Umschlag, auf dem in Scully filigraner Handschrift _Granny_ stand. Er lächelte und reichte ihr dann den Umschlag. „Fertig! Zufrieden?"

Scully nickte. „Oh ja! Können wir dann gehen?"

Mulder nickte und dann gingen beide auf die Lichtung zu.

10. 48 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Garten der Pfirsichplantage, Lincoln Landing

Mulder und Scully trafen ungefähr zur selben Zeit auf der Lichtung ein, wie die kreideweiße Maggie Scully, die ihrer Tochter einen bösen Blick schenkte. Irritiert sah Scully von Mulder, der mit den Achseln zuckte, zu ihrer Mum. Ihre Mutter ging neben ihr auf den Tisch zu und musterte beide von oben bis unten, als Katherine Scullys Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Na, ihr beiden Hübschen? Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" Schelmisch grinste Katherine und Mulder und seine Partnerin grinsten mit.

Maggie wurde noch weißer.

„Wenn ihr beiden mehr Zeit für **euch** haben wollt, dann könnt ihr das ruhig sagen, okay?" Vor Katherine Scully stand ein riesiger Berg mit Geschenken.

„Ich bitte dich, Granny!", mahnte Scully ihre Granny und kam dann mit Mulder näher, bevor sie ihrer Großmutter einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange drückte und das Geschenk auf den Berg legte. „Alles, alles liebe zum Geburtstag, Granny! Das Geschenk ist von Mulder und mir."

Katherine schloß glücklich die Augen und drückte ihre Enkelin ganz fest. „Danke, mein Schatz!"

Mulder lächelte freundlich und kam dann ebenfalls näher. Höflich reichte er Mrs. Scully seine Hand. „Alles Gute auch von mir, Mrs. ... Katherine!", sagte er lächelnd und war wirklich froh mitgekommen zu sein. Was hätte er auch bei dieser Hitze an einem Wochenende in Washington alleine machen sollen? Er liebte es hier.

Katherine erhob sich und schloß ihn ebenfalls mit einer heftigen Umarmung in die Arme.

Mulder blickte ein wenig hilflos drein, was Scully zum lachen brachte, als ihre Granny ihn an ihn drückte.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich sie an meinem nächsten Geburtstag auch noch hier rumgeistern sehe, Fox!", sagte Katherine und schenkte Fox ein großherziges Lächeln.

Mulder nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. „Es wäre mir eine große Ehre!"

„Das will ich hoffen!", sagte sie und ließ von Mulder ab, um sich ihren Geschenken zu widmen.

Scully strahlte Mulder glücklich, der ihr strahlendes Lächeln sofort erwiderte. Sie war wirklich froh, dass er hier war.

Misstrauisch beäugte Maggie Scully alles, was sich zwischen ihrer Tochter und Fox abspielte. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde sie Dana auf diesen **Zwischenfall** im Garten ansprechen.

10. 20 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Garten der Pfirsichplantage von Katherine Scully

Katherine Scully hatte sich schon fast durch den ganzen Berg der Geschenke gewühlt. Und über jedes Geschenk, das sie aus seiner Verpackung holte, schien sie sich mehr zu freuen.

Annabelle, Patrick und sogar der kleine Matthew spielten mit dem übrig gebliebenen Geschenkpapier, während sich die Erwachsenen um den heutigen Mittelpunkt ihrer Familie scharrten und sie vergnügt beim Auspacken beobachteten. Megan schoss Fotos.

Charles, der neben Mulder und seinem Schwesterchen stand, lehnte sich lachend zu Mulder hinüber, als seine Granny gerade dabei war ein paar Taucherflossen auszupacken, bei deren Anblick sie in schallendes Gelächter verfiel. „Hey, Fox!", rief Charles, um Mulders Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Mulder, der mit Scullys Füßen auf seinen Knien, auf einem der weißen Korbstühle saß und sich ebenfalls beim Anblick der Taucherflossen kaum halten konnte, wendete sich dem rothaarigen Navy-Offizier zu. „Ja?"

„Was schenkt ihr Granny?"

Mulder wollte gerade antworten, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch gar nicht wusste, was sie Katherine Scully nun schenken würden. Nachdem seine Blumen aus dem Rennen waren, hatte er wirklich keine Idee, was Scully für ihre Großmutter besorgt hatte. „Tja, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. Dana hat´s besorgt. Ich denke, es wird irgendetwas sehr passendes sein."

Charles grinste. „Oh, da bin ich mir bei Dana ganz sicher!"

Katherine Scully kam nun zum letzten Geschenk und dabei handelte es sich natürlich um das von Mulder und Scully. Katherine grinste zu den beiden hinüber und riss dann die Verpackung auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes, gebundenes Buch über ---------- die Künste des Kamasutra.

Mulder fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Oh, Dana, ... Fox, das ist ja fantastisch! Danke! Vielen Dank! Das ist genau da, was ich schon seit Jahren gesucht habe! Danke, ihr beiden!"

Mulder lächelte etwas gequält und drehte sich dann zu Scully um, die ihn unverschämt angrinste. „Kamasutra?"

Sie nickte. „Wenn sie sich das doch nun mal wünscht?" Und wieder grinste sie.

„Oh, ich könnte euch alle küssen! Danke!", sagte Katherine und sah auf den riesigen Haufen von ausgepackten Geschenken. „Und jetzt helft mir das ganze Zeug ins Haus zu schleppen und das Haus für die Party heute Abend fertig zu machen!"

Alle standen auf und machten sich daran den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen und auch die noch verbliebenen Geschenkpapierfetzen einzusammeln.

Annabelle und Patrick hatten sich Umhänge und Kronen aus dem glänzenden Papier gebastelt und rannten schreiend durch den Garten.

Auch Mulder und Scully machten sich auf den Weg zum Haus, als Maggie Scully plötzlich neben ihre Tochter trat und versuchte die richtigen Worte für das zu finden, was sie ihre Tochter fragen wollte. Sie wollte gerade beginnen, als Katherine von irgendwo zu ihnen herüber rief: „Fox, Dana, wollt ihr euch nicht die Kinder ins Auto laden und mit ihnen in die Stadt fahren? Ihr jungen Leute könnt doch hier eh nichts machen, und die Kinder würden uns bei den Vorbereitungen nur stören. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Scully sah Mulder fragend an. Sie würde dieser Sache nur zustimmen, wenn er das auch machen würde. „Mulder?"

Mulder zuckte mit den Achseln. Er wollte nicht, dass es so aussah, als würde er sich vor der Pflicht die Party vorzubereiten drücken zu wollen. „Naja, ich weiß nicht."

„Ach kommt schon.", versuchte es Katherine Scully noch einmal.

Dann nickte Mulder. „Na gut, aber nur wenn das auch okay ist!"

„Natürlich, mein Junge!"

Und dann gingen sie zusammen zum Haus.

Mulder stellte einige der Sachen vom Frühstück auf den Küchentisch und wollte gerade wieder gehen, um sich für den heutigen Vor – bzw. Nachmittag zu rüsten, als Katherine Scully aus dem Keller in die Küche trat.

„Halt, halt, mein guter Junge!"

Mulder grinste. Anscheinend fielen Katherine Scully immer wieder neue und sehr originelle Namen für ihn ein. „Ja?"

„Danke für das Buch!", sagte sie noch einmal und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie und Dana es nicht selber behalten haben!?"

Und schon wieder war sie dabei Amor zu spielen. Mulder schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Aber wir brauchen es doch gar nicht."

„Aha, darf ich also annehmen, dass ihr es vielleicht schon alles ausprobier ..."

Mulder zog wieder die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, doch Gott sei dank kam Scully in diesem Moment in den Raum, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie fertig waren.

„Kommen sie endlich?", fragte sie und ließ ihre Sonnenbrille von ihrem Haar auf die Nase gleiten.

Mulder nickte und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Winken von Scullys Granny, die den beiden mit einem Funkeln in den Augen nachblickte.


	9. Chapter 9

11.02 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Landstraße, Georgia

Es war schrecklich heiß. Alle sehnten sich nach dem Meer. Scully saß hinter dem Steuer ihres Wagens und fuhr auf einer wirklich einsamen und wirklich unglaublich heißen Landstraße in Richtung Küste. Mulder saß neben und die Kinder saßen hinter ihr.

Mulder sagte nichts sondern sah, wie Patrick, nur aus dem Fenster, als Scully endlich und anscheinend irgendwo mitten in der Pampa anhielt.

„Der Strand liegt eines halbe Meile hinter diesem Wald.", sagte Scully und stieg aus.

Die beiden Kinder versuchten dann, sich selbst aus ihren Gurten und Kindersitzen zu befreien, während Mulder ebenfalls den Wagen verließ und zum Kofferraum ging.

Scully sah auf, als Mulder neben sie trat und reichte ihm einen Korb, eine Decke, Spielzeug, Sonnencrème, Schwimmflügel und die Tragetasche für Matthew.

„Wir wollen auch was tragen!", kreischte Annabelle und zupfte an der Decke auf Mulders Arm, so dass alles hinunterfiel.

Mulder reichte ihr und Patrick das Spielzeug und sofort verschwanden die beiden im Wald. Langsam kam er selber um das Heck des Autos herum, um Scully vielleicht bei Matthew behilflich zu sein.

Matthew, der noch immer zu schlafen schien, lag ganz eng an Scullys Brust gekuschelt, als sie sich zu Mulder umdrehte. Sie sah auf und konnte dann genau in seine nußfarbenen Augen sehen, die liebevoll zu ihr und dem kleinen Kind in ihrem Arm blickten. Scully schluckte.

„Gehen wir?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich schließe den Wagen ab und komme nach. Könnten sie Annabelle und Patrick im Wald suchen? Sie müssen dann einfach dem kleinen Trampelpfad durch den Wald folgen, dann kommen sie zum Strand. Sind sie in einer halben Stunde noch nicht da, dann komme ich sie suchen. Okay?", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sie gegen die knallendheiße Sonne mit einer Hand abschirmte.

Mulder nickte und griff dann nach Matthews kleinem Fuß, der schlaff an ihrer Seite herunter baumelte, und streichelte ihn sanft. Dann schnappte er sich die Sachen und ging an der Stelle in den Wald, an der er Annabelle und Patrick zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Scully sah ihm einfach nur nach.

Sie kniete neben Patrick und Annabelle im Sand und warf von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder einen Blick auf den schlummernden Matthew und ihre Uhr. Sie bauten eine Sandburg, und sie war schon richtig groß. Mulder war jedoch noch nicht bis zum Strand vorgestoßen, anscheinend war für ihn die Definition Folgen sie dem Trampelpfad durch den Wald nicht so verständlich wie sie gedacht hatte. „Annabelle?"

Die siebenjährige sah sofort auf und blickte mit ihren smaragdfarbenen Augen zu ihrer Tante. „Ich werde jetzt Fox suchen gehen. Meinst du, du kannst solange auf deinen Bruder und Cousin aufpassen, Kleines?"

Annabelle nickte während Scully aufstand und sich den feinen Sand von den Knien strich. _Gott, ist es heiß_, dachte Scully und sah dann hinauf zur Sonne. _Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert._ Kaum hatte sich Scully zum Wald umgedreht, als sie Mulders Silhouette auch schon von weitem erkennen konnte. Erleichterung legte sich auf sie und sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie war wirklich neugierig auf seine Erklärung.

Bepackt bis zum geht nicht mehr schleppte er sich durch den heißen Sand und sah auch Scully schon von weitem. Sein Gesicht leuchtete in einem krebsrot und er fühlte sich wie in der Wüste.

„Mulder, wo waren sie denn so lange?"

„Ich ... ich ... konnte Annabelle und Patrick nicht finden." Hoffentlich war den Kindern nichts passiert. „Wir ... müssen sie suchen gehen ..."

Scully nahm ihm lächelnd die Sachen ab. „Die beiden sind schon lange hier."

Erleichtert aber auch ein wenig sauer sah er zu den beiden Kindern rüber, deren Silhouette er entfernt erkennen konnte. „Aber ..." Sie kamen immer näher auf die Kinder zu. Annabelle und Patrick grinsten ihn beide so niedlich an, dass er auch grinsen musste. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben der Sandburg in den Sand fallen und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bis er die erschreckende Kälte an seiner Stirn spürte. Blitzartig schlug er die Augen auf und sah vor seinem Gesicht in Scullys Händen eine eisgekühlte Flasche Wasser. „Oh man, sie wissen wirklich, was ein Mann braucht." Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, während Scully ihn die ganze Zeit ansah.

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", antwortete sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, während sie sich neben ihn setzte und mit ihren nackten Füßen den Sand durch ihre Zehen gleiten ließ. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl.

Auch er lächelte und stellte dann die leere Flasche neben ihn in den Sand. „So, wer hat Lust schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte er.

Annabelle und Patrick schrieen wild auf und sprangen in die Höhe vor Freude. „Jaaaa!"

Mulder und Scully grinsten. „Okay, wer ist als erster im Wasser?", fragte Mulder und machte sich bereit für ein Wettrennen.

Doch ohne, dass er _Auf die Plätze, fertig, los _ gerufen hatte, rannte Patrick mit einem Wahnsinns Tempo los und verschwand über den weißen Strand in Richtung Meer.

„Hey, warte! Das ist unfair.", schrie seine ältere Schwester und folgte ihm.

Mulder sah sich grinsend zu Scully um, die neben Matthew auf dem Boden saß und rannte dann ebenfalls los, während er im Lauf seine Sachen los zu werden versuchte.

Scully musste grinsen, als er Probleme bei seinem T-Shirt bekam, dass bei seinem Tempo einfach nicht über den Kopf wollte. Es war ein wirklich himmlischer Anblick. Und die Kinder liebten ihn. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Dies war definitiv der schönste Tag seit langer, langer Zeit.

Endlich war Matthew wach und das gab Scully die Möglichkeit nach ihren Lieben zu sehen. Mit dem kleinen auf dem Arm stapfte sie durch den heißen Sand und freute sich schon auf den Moment, in dem ihre Zehen das kühle Meer berühren würden. Scully sah hinauf zur Sonne, die ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte. Es war also Mittag. Das hätte ihr eigentlich auch ihr Magen sagen können, der sich seit ungefähr zehn Minuten bei ihr meldete. Immer näher kam sie dem Meer und das Rauschen der Wellen war nicht mehr zu überhören. Genau vor ihr tobten Patrick, Annabelle und das dritte, große Kind im Wasser.

„Tante Dana!", schrie Annabelle mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme, als Mulder sie aus dem Wasser hob und zwei Meter weiter wieder mit einem lauten **Platsch** fallen ließ. „Hilf mir!"

Scully lächelte und trat mit ihren Füßen ins Wasser. Es war herrlich. Genauso hatte sie sich diesen Moment vorgestellt.

Matthew drehte sich ständig auf ihrem Arm hin und her und zeigte mit seinen kleinen Fingern auf die Kinder und Mulder im Wasser. „Da!", sagte er monoton und zeigte wieder auf die Kinder, die im Wasser planschten. Ein süßes Lächeln legte sich auf sein kleines Kindergesicht und er fing an zu quietschen, wie jedes kleine Kind.

Scully hob ihn von ihren Armen und stellte ihn ebenfalls mit seinen Füßchen ins Wasser, wobei Matthew noch mehr an zu quieken fing. Scully hielt ihn an ihren Händen und zusammen liefen sie ein wenig am Strand durch das seichte Wasser. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Mulder, der gerade Patrick durch die Luft wirbelte, während Annabelle neben ihnen tauchte. Es war ein wunderschönes Bild. _Er wird ein guter Vater,_ dachte sie und ertappte sich dann dabei, wie sie seinen Körper mit ihren Blicken abtastete. Sie wurde ein wenig rot, als er sie dann auch noch ansprach. _Hoffentlich hat er nichts bemerkt!_

„Hey, Scully, wollen sie nicht auch reinkommen?" Sie sah so wunderschön aus, wie sie da am Strand mit diesem kleinen Kind stand und sich von dem Meer ihre Beine umspülen ließ. Ihre Haare flatterten frei im Wind und ihre hellen, schlanken Beine würden nach diesem Tag am Strand garantiert sehr viel Farbe bekommen.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Wollen sie nicht lieber rauskommen? Es ist Mittag. Habt ihr keinen Hunger?"

„Essen!", kreischte Patrick und rannte als erster aus dem Wasser, dicht gefolgt von seiner Schwester.

Mulder blieb zurück und machte ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Wir hatten gerade so viel Spaß!" Doch sofort im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen und er kam aus dem Wasser.

Scully musste schlucken. Dass er eine verdammt gute Figur hatte, ließ sich ja schon in seinen Anzügen vermuten. Fast jeder Mann sah im Anzug gut aus. Doch jetzt, in einer Boxershorts, mit freiem Oberkörper und mit diesen glitzernden Wasserperlen überall auf seinem muskulösen Körper war es eine unanfechtbare Tatsache. _Wow_, dachte sie und hoffte nicht rot zu werden. „Es ... gibt doch ... Essen!", stammelte sie, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war. _Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen!_

Jetzt würde er sie schocken, das hatte er sich vorgenommen. Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen kam er langsam auf sie zu. An dem Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, konnte Mulder sehen, dass sie nicht einmal ahnte, was er vorhatte. Selbst der kleine Matthew auf ihrem Arm schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und entblößte dabei seine einzigen beiden Milchzähne. Und dann war es soweit – er legte seine langen, nassen Arme um sie und presste seinen feuchten Körper gegen ihren.

„Ieehhh!", schrie sie lachend auf und versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie seinen Armen niemals entkommen können. „Mulder, sie sind so kindisch!", maulte sie, konnte sich aber gleichzeitig ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Mulder sah hinab auf ihre roten Haare und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. „Wenn sie schon nicht ins Wasser wollen, dann bringe ich eben ein bisschen Wasser zu ihnen!" Und dann ließ er von ihr los, ging einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Meisterwerk. Ihre Bluse war nass und ihre Hose ebenfalls. Er hatte es geschafft!

„Kommen sie endlich! Sonst lassen uns Patrick und Annabelle nichts mehr übrig.", sagte sie.

Mulder nahm ihr Matthew aus dem Arm und lief dann hinter ihr her. „Übrigens, ihre ganze Rückseite sieht noch so trocken aus ... ich wüsste da eine Möglichkeit ..."

„Mulder ...", warnte ihn Scully und musste im selben Moment losrennen, als er ihr über den Sand in Richtung Dünen folgte.


	10. Chapter 10

19. 46 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Katherine Scullys Haus, Lincoln Landing

Es war ausgesprochen ruhig. Alles, was diese angenehme Stille unterbrach, waren die Geräusche der Tiere, die sich vom Tag verabschiedeten. Die alte Pfirsichplantage ragte in diesem zwiespältigen Licht majestätisch aus dem umliegenden Wäldchen heraus und wirkte wie ein verzaubertes Märchenschloß. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte es in ein blutrotes Licht und ließ es glühen. Dass es draußen immer noch heiß war verstärkte den Effekt. Niemand war zu sehen. Alle Türen und Fenster standen so weit es ging auf, um auch nur den leisesten Windhauch durch das Haus schicken zu können, doch dieser Windhauch existierte nicht. Das Haus war hell erleuchtet und überall stand Geburtstagsdekoration. Die Vorbereitungen waren also abgeschlossen.

„Ich werde schon mal runtergehen und mich um die Bowle kümmern!", rief Megan und hüpfte leicht wie eine Feder die gewundene Holztreppe ins Erdgeschoß hinab. Sie trug ein kurzes, beiges Kleid und hatte sich für den Geburtstag ihrer _Schwiegeroma _wirklich hübsch gemacht.

„Tu das, ich komme sofort und helfe dir!", antwortete Tara, die kurz danach ebenfalls mit einem hübschen Kleid die Treppe hinunter lief. Als sie unten ankam standen vor ihr Mulder, Scully, Annabelle, Patrick und der kleine Matthew. Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf Taras Gesicht. „Hey, war´s toll?" Sie nahm Matthew aus Mulders Armen und setzte ihn auf ihren Arm, während sie die anderen anlächelte.

Scully fühlte sich ein wenig erledigt und Mulder ging es da garantiert nicht anders. „Wie hatten jede menge Spaß!"

Megan kam aus der Küche gelaufen und strahlte ihre Kinder und die Babysitter an. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! War´s denn schön?"

Annabelle und Patrick nickten heftig. „Es war so toll ... wir waren baden ... Fox hat sich im Wald verlaufen ... und ..."

Ihre Mutter nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie nach oben. „Okay, ihr könnt mir noch mehr erzählen, wenn ich euch beide in die Wanne gesteckt habe!"

„Ihr solltet euch auch fertig machen.", sagte Tara und ging vor ihnen die Treppe hinauf, um Matthew für die Party fertig zu machen. „Die Gäste kommen ganz sicher bald."

Mulder nickte und schob Scully vor sich die Treppe hinauf. Dieser Tag war einfach wunderschön gewesen. In all den Jahren, die er nun Scully kannte, hatte er nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie so viel Humor hatte und so lustig sein konnte. Heute hatte er es erfahren. Es steckte so viel mehr in ihr, als nur die intelligente und brillante FBI-Agentin. Zufrieden legte er seine warme Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie mit sanftem Druck immer Höher die Treppe hinauf. So, als würde es ihr gefallen lehnte sie ein wenig von ihrem Gewicht gegen seine Hand und ein kleiner elektrischer Schauer rann ihm den Rücken herunter.

Scully schluckte und drehte ihren Kopf über die Schulter zu ihm. Seine Hand war so wunderschön warm, und sie liebte es, wenn sie sich nur flüchtig berührten. Ihr Körper liebte es. „Sie haben Farbe bekommen!" Seine vollen Wangen hatten einen leichten braunen Schimmer angenommen. Er sah so gesund und kräftig aus, und obwohl sie eine Stufe über ihm stand, war er genauso groß wie sie. Seine Haare waren vom Salzwasser und vom Wind an der Küste in alle möglichen Richtungen über seinen Kopf verteilt. Er sah so niedlich aus. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hand genommen und wäre ihm ganz langsam durch die Haare gefahren, nur um sie zu berühren. Diesen Tag würde sie niemals vergessen. Es war, als hätte es niemals etwas anderes gegeben, als wäre es ganz natürlich, dass sie beide schon immer ihre Freizeit miteinander verbrachten, Spaß hatten und sich gegenseitig neckten. In ihrem Inneren kribbelte es heftig. Überall kitzelte es sie, wenn sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper, oder wie jetzt, seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

Mulder lächelte sie an. „Sie haben auch endlich mal ein bisschen Farbe bekommen! Ich glaube ich sollte sie öfter aus unserem Büro an die frische Luft und in die Sonne schaffen!"

„Vielleicht!", antwortete sie, als sie vor ihren Zimmer ankamen. Wenn das an die frische Luft und in die Sonne schaffen jedes Mal eine solche Wirkung bei ihr hatte, dann war sie auf jedenfall dafür. „Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen."

Mulder nickte und sah ihr nach, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Dann ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer und ließ sich glücklich auf sein Bett fallen.

20. 36 Uhr EST-Zeit, Samstag

Katherine Scullys Haus, Lincoln Landing

Mit einem enthusiastischen und mehr als überglücklichen Schwung öffnete Mulder die Tür seines Zimmers. Musik drang aus dem Erdgeschoß in seine Ohren, er konnte den Duft des Essens riechen und hörte, wie sich eine Menge von Menschen im Haus und auch außerhalb des Hauses unterhielten. Die Party war im vollen Gange.

Mulder schloß seine Tür hinter sich und trat an das Geländer der Treppe um hinab in das Haus sehen zu können. Menschen standen überall, meistens waren es alte Menschen. Mulder musste wieder an die Schnabeltassen denken, und sah dann zu Scullys Zimmertür. War sie schon unter den Gästen? Oder war sie noch in ihrem Zimmer? Er entschied sich dafür sich unter die Gäste zu mischen, um sie zu suchen. Langsam kam er die Treppe herunter und wurde sofort von Tara empfangen.

„Fox, na endlich! Ich dachte schon, sie kommen überhaupt nicht mehr runter."

Mulder lächelte höflich.

„Wo haben sie denn Dana gelassen?", fragte Tara und drückte ihm Matthew in den Arm. Der kleine schien sich zu freuen, denn er fing an zu grinsen und fummelte an Mulders T-Shirt herum. „Ich lasse den kleinen Mal hier bei ihnen, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen!"

Mulder nickte und machte sich dann durch die Menge mit Matthew auf dem Weg zur Bowle. „So, kleiner Mann, dann wollen wir uns doch heute mal über die Bowle hermachen!", sagte Mulder und kitzelte Matthew an einem seiner Zehen, als Patrick und Annabelle plötzlich vor ihm standen und sich an seine Beine hängten. „Hey, da seid ihr ja!"

„Fox, können wir morgen wieder mit dir und Tante Dana an den Strand fahren? Bitte, bitte, bitte ...", bettelte Annabelle und strahlte ihn an, während Mulder versuchte mit den beiden Gewichten am Bein trotzdem zur Bowle vorzustoßen.

„Naja, weißt du ..."

„Bitte, Onkel Fox, bitte, ich lasse dich auch diesmal beim Wettrennen gewinnen, bitte!", winselte Patrick und vergrub seine Hände wieder in Mulders Hose.

Mulder hatte endlich den Bowletopf in der Küche erreicht. Er hatte diese Rasselbande wirklich gerne. Und das Beste daran war – sie liebten und vergötterten ihn. Das machte ihn sehr zufrieden. Selbst der kleine Matthew, dessen Vater ihn wie die Pest zu hassen schien, liebte ihn. So gerne er mit ihnen und natürlich auch mit Dana zum Strand gefahren wäre, würde das unmöglich sein. Sie mussten wieder zurück nach Washington.

„Oh ja, komm schon. Es war viel besser als mit Mummy und Daddy. Ihr seid beide viel cooler!", sagte Annabelle und lächelte herzerwärmend. „Wenn du Tante Dana heiratest, können wir dann bei euch wohnen?"

Mulders Mund klappte erstaunt auf. „Ähm ... wir ... werden nicht heiraten."

„Aber ... ihr seht euch immer so komisch an.", meinte Patrick und ließ für einen Moment Mulders Hose los. „So guckt man sich an, wenn man verliebt ist ..."

Mulders Augen wurden immer größer.

„ ... das hat mir meine Urgroßmutter erzählt!"

_Klar, dass so ein Spruch von Katherine kommt_, dachte Mulder. „Aber ..."

„Wollt ihr denn auch mal Kinder haben?", fragte Annabelle und blickte von Mulder zu Matthew.

Kinder und ihre Unverblümtheit. „Annabelle, um Kinder zu haben, da muss man doch heiraten und Dana und ich wollen doch gar nicht ..."

„Nein, nein. Kinder kommen nicht vom Heiraten. Mein Lehrer, Mr. Tim, sagt, die kommen davon, wenn man ..."

„Jaja, ich ... ich weiß, ich ... weiß auch, dass Kinder nicht vom heiraten kommen, Annabelle.", sagte Mulder mit einem roten Gesicht. Das ganze war wirklich toll. „Aber, ich glaube Patrick kennt das Geheimnis noch nicht, und wir wollen es doch nicht verraten, hm?"

Annabelle kicherte und nickte dann.

Patrick sah die beiden misstrauisch an. „Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Genau in dem Moment trat das Geburtstagskind in die Küche. Katherine stellte nur schnell ein Glas in die Spüle und wollte wieder gehen, als sie Fox, umringt von ihren Urenkeln, in der Küche entdeckte. „Geheimnis?" Gütig lächelte sie und eine innere Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihr aus. Anscheinend hatte der Tag mit den Kindern am Strand zumindest Fox sichtlich gut getan.

„Ach, es ist gar nichts!", wehrte Mulder ab.

Sein Gesicht hatte Farbe bekommen und auf sie wirkte er nicht mehr so steif und zurückhaltend wie noch einen Tag zuvor. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an diese Familie und schien sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Katherine lächelte, denn genau das war ihr Plan gewesen. Sie mochte Fox und war sich zu 99, 9 sicher, dass dieser Mann Dana glücklich machen würde. „Fox!"

Er schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Er kannte sie erst seit einem Tag, aber sie hatte ihn so herzlich empfangen und in ihrer Familie aufgenommen, dass es unmöglich war sie nicht zu mögen. Außerdem war heute ihr Geburtstag. Sie wurde 85 Jahre alt und das alleine flößte ihm eine Menge Respekt ein. „Hallo! Tolle Feier!"

Katherine grinste. _Meint er das mit der tollen Feier wirklich ernst?_ „Und warten sie erstmal bis wir die Schnabeltassen rausholen!"

Mulder grinste und wurde etwas rot. Hatte Scully ihrer Großmutter von ihrem persönlichen Witz mit den Schnabeltassen erzählt? „Ähm ..."

Katherines Grinsen wurde breiter und sie klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Die Kinder lieben sie."

Mulder sah hinab zu Matthew, Patrick und Annabelle und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag sie auch."

Katherine seufzte innerlich. Er war so ein Schatz. Die Kinder vergötterten ihn, Dana liebte ihn, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, er sah verdammt gut aus und er war mehr als nur nett. Er war ein Traummann. „Wo haben sie denn Dana gelassen?"

Mulder zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

Katherine konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er sich diese Frage auch schon stellte. „Sie wird sicher gleich kommen. Kommen sie, ich will ihnen ein paar meiner Freunde vorstellen, Fox!", sagte Katherine, gab Matthew an seinen Vater und schickte Annabelle und Patrick zum spielen.

Nur widerwillig verschwanden die beiden Kinder.

„ ... ich als Bürgermeister bin deshalb also auch für die Ordnung und Einhaltung der Gesetze in Lincoln Landing verantwortlich, verstehen sie? Und da mich Kitty ..."

Mulder nippte an seinem Bowleglas und musste über den Spitznamen _Kitty_ für Scullys Großmutter grinsen. Er stand seit mindestens einer viertel Stunde vor dem derzeitigen Bürgermeister der kleinen Gemeinde Lincoln Landing und war noch nicht einmal zu Wort gekommen. Frederic Burton machte auf Mulder den Eindruck, als sei er schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten Bürgermeister dieser Stadt. Doch sein enormes Alter schien ihn nicht im Mindesten beim unentwegten Reden zu stören oder zu behindern.

„ ... mit ihnen bekannt gemacht hat, dachte ich mir, dass ich sie, als erfahrenen FBI-Agenten, doch einfach mal nach den besten Methoden zur Verbrechensbekämpfung fragen könnte, da sie ja so etwas wie ein Spezialist in dieser Sache sind, wenn ich mal annehmen darf." Frederic Burton hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu reden und wartete nun auf Mulders Antwort.

Unerwartet verschluckte sich Mulder an einer Frucht aus der Bowle, als Scully plötzlich an seine Seite trat.

„Mr Burton, mit so etwas kennen wir uns einfach nicht aus.", sagte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln auf den Lippen und dabei auch noch Mulder auf den Rücken schlagend.

„Aber ... Kitty erzählte mir doch, sie seien beim FBI und ..."

„Wir arbeiten in einer ... naja, **anderen** Abteilung! Sie entschuldigen uns.", sagte sie und zog den immer noch hüstelnden Mulder mit sich auf die Veranda, wo sie ihn auf einen Stuhl setzte und sich selbst ein Glas Bowle nahm. „Kaum lasse ich sie mal für ein paar Minuten aus den Augen und schon befinden sie sich in den Fängen eines Senioren."

Mulder grinste und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen den Stuhl. „Hey, wir sind hier im Süden. Das ist hier ja wie eine Invasion von Senioren, da hatte ich gar keine andere Chance.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Danke für die Erlösung!"

Scully nickte und machte einen leichten Knicks, nur um sich dann gegenüber von ihm auf das Geländer der Veranda zu setzen und einen Schluck Bowle aus dem blauen Glas zu nehmen.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Mulder ihre Aufmachung. Sie trug einen weiten, wehenden, knielangen Rock, der farblich perfekt zu einem weit ausgeschnittenen Top passte. Ihre frisch gebräunte Haut kam an ihren Armen, ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Dekoltée zum Vorschein und verlieh ihr einen gesunden Teint. Ihre Haare trug sie offen. „Sie sehen umwerfend aus.", sagte er und konnte nicht anders als sie anzusehen.

Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln sah sie auf. „Was?"

„Sie sehen einfach wunderschön aus heute Abend." War er damit zu weit gegangen?

„Danke!", sagte sie schüchtern und strahlte ihn an. Was war denn nur los? Sein Blick, seine Haltung. Scullys Herz machte einen Sprung und sie sah verwirrt in die Nacht hinaus. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie rot geworden war. Und selbst wenn sie jetzt etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte, würde das nicht über die Röte hinwegtäuschen. _Dana, reiß dich doch zusammen! Er ist doch immer noch derselbe. Nichts hat sich geändert. Er ist Mulder. Dein Partner! _Auch wenn sie versuchte sich diese Dinge einzureden, klappte es nicht wirklich. Sie war verliebt. In ihren Kollegen, Partner, Freund oder wie auch immer. Und das schon viel zu lange.

Mulder beobachtete sie immer noch. Sie war so ruhig geworden. _Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Garantiert. _Und dann wurde er nervös. „Ähm ... wollen sie vielleicht etwas essen?"

Scully nickte und drehte dann ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. _Hoffentlich ist die Röte verschwunden! _„Sehr gerne!"

Mulder nickte ebenfalls und verschwand dann im Haus.

Scully sah auf ihre Uhr. Selbst Mulder brauchte nicht solange um ein einfaches Essen zu holen. Sie stand von der Veranda auf, stellte ihr Glas ab, streckte sich und betrat dann wieder den Wohnraum. Ihre Mutter warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, als sie durch den Raum auf sie zu schritt. „Mum, hast du ..."

„Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal in der Nähe des Buffets gesehen, Darling!"

Scully nickte und setzte dann ihren Weg durch die Massen fort. Irgendwo musste er sich ja aufhalten. Und dann sah sie ihn auch schon. Es sah so aus, als sei er in eine ganz **normale** Konversation mit ihrem Bruder Bill vertieft. Scully schluckte und glaubte ihren Augen nicht. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr gebräuntes Gesicht und sie lehnte sich sprachlos an einen Holzpfeiler. _Mulder und Bill? Reden?_ Sie hätte Purzelbäume schlagen können.

Er konnte es gerade selber nicht fassen. Er redete mit William Scully jr., Bill Scully. Es war wie ein Wunder. Als Bill ihn am Buffet angesprochen hatte, hatte er jede Minute damit gerechnet, dass er ausholen würde, um ihm eine zu verpassen. Doch er hatte sich einfach nur unterhalten wollen. Nicht einmal hatte er eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht und tatsächlich hatte sich Bill Scully als ein interessanter Gesprächspartner entpuppt. Es war wirklich mehr als nur unglaublich. Mulder nickte lachend und sah dann kurz durch den Raum, als er sie an den Pfeiler gelehnt entdeckte. Ihre Augen hätten mehr als nur tausend Worte sagen können. Sie waren so blau und so groß, dass es schon fast unecht wirkte. Er lächelte und als wäre ihr Gesicht ein Spiegel, in dem er sich sehen konnte, lächelte sie zurück. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu dem schönsten Lächeln, das Mulder wohl jemals in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Ähm, Bill ... entschuldigen sie mich?"

Bill musterte ihn kurz und sah dann ebenfalls in die Richtung seiner Schwester. Wissend nickte er. „Natürlich. Hat mich gefreut.", sagte er ehrlich und reichte ihm die Hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war wunderbar warm, als beide nebeneinander durch den mit bunten Papplampions behangenen Garten der Plantage liefen. Die meisten Menschen standen in der Nähe des Hauses und waren nicht hier, wo sich Scully und Mulder aufhielten. Sie steuerten wieder auf die runde Bank zu.

Die Frösche versuchten gegen den Lärm der entfernten Musik anzuquaken, hatten aber kein Glück. Grillen zirpten und der Duft der süßen Pfirsiche vermischte sich jetzt mit dem Geruch des Buffets und der vielen Leute.

Scully stand noch immer neben sich. Aber auf eine positive Art und Weise. „Mulder, ist ihnen klar, dass sie gerade mit meinem Bruder geredet haben?" Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bank.

Mulder nickte ebenfalls fassungslos. Auch ihm ging die Konversation noch einmal durch den Kopf. Er nickte abwesend mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Nicht wirklich!" Auch er setzte sich.

Scully lachte und schnappte sich dann von dem Teller, den Mulder mit Essen bepackt hatte ein Salatblatt. „Mulder, das ist der schönste Tag, meines ganzen Lebens. Wissen sie wie glücklich ich heute bin? Wie froh ich bin, dass sie hier bei mir sind?", sagte sie mit einem solchen Strahlen auf dem Gesicht, dass es ihr schon fast peinlich war. Vor Glück trat ihr eine Träne in die Augen.

Jetzt sah Mulder seine Partnerin fassungslos an. Er sah das Strahlen und ihre Freude und Zufriedenheit. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass sie das so glücklich macht, dann hätten sie mich ja schon mal eher fragen könne, ob ich nicht mit zu einem ihrer Familienfeste will, damit sich ihre ganze Familie über mich lustig machen kann.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Aber ... sie machen sich doch nicht über sie lustig!"

„Oh doch, ihre Granny hat das mit den Schnabeltassen irgendwie rausgefunden."

Scully lachte auf und schnappte sich dann wieder ein Salatblatt. „Ich wollte nur Danke sagen."

Mulder nickte und stellte den Teller zur Seite, um sich dann entspannt an die Lehne der Bank zu lehnen und zum Haus zu blicken. „Scully ... ich muss ihnen danken. Ich hatte das schönste Wochenende seit langem. Wissen sie, ich wäre eh nur wieder bei den Gunmen gelandet und das ist doch wohl kein Vergleich mit dem hier."

Wieder lächelte sie und sah dann zu Mulder auf, der ausgestreckt auf der Bank, saß und sie ebenfalls ansah. Seine sanften Augen musterten ihr ganzes Gesicht und sie spürte jeden Blick, der über ihren Körper glitt. „Mulder ..."

„Danke!", hauchte er und kam langsam näher.

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sie wusste was passieren würde. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Aber wollte sie es wirklich? Innerlich schrie alles JA. Erwartungsvoll schloß sie die Augen und wartete auf das, was sie sich schon so oft vorgestellt hatte.

Sie schloß die Augen. Sie hatte anscheinend an dasselbe gedacht wie er. Sein Herz setzte aus, als er ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht so dicht vor ihm sah. Die nahen Lampions tauchten es in die verschiedensten Farben und ließen alles noch viel magischer wirken, als es sowieso schon war. _Gott, hoffentlich mache ich nichts falsch!_ , dachte Mulder und fühlte sich wie bei seinem ersten Date. _Hey, du kennst sie seit sieben Jahren? Und du liebst sie seit sechs Jahren, was ist dein Problem?_ Genau das war sein Problem! Alles würde sich in wenigen Sekunden verändern. Alles. Würden sie mit diesen Veränderungen leben können? Sein Körper nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und er kam ihr noch ein bisschen näher, so dass er die Hitze ihrer Haut an seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr denken, an gar nichts. Und dann spürte sie auch schon seine Lippen an ihren, als plötzlich: „Tante Dana, Onkel Fox, kommt schnell! Urgroßmutters Freunde geben jetzt ihr Geschenk ab!"

Patrick, der natürlich wieder schneller als seine Schwester war, stand plötzlich direkt neben den beiden und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Mulder musste sofort wieder an die vor ein paar Stunden geführte Konversation mit den Kindern denken. Jetzt lächelte er Patrick an, konnte aber an nichts anderes denken, als an das Gefühl von Scullys Lippen auf seinen. Ein wirklicher Kuss war das leider nicht gewesen.

Annabelle kam neben ihrer Tante zum stehen und legte ihr ihre Hände auf die Knie. „Komm schon, Tante Dana, schnell!"

Scully nickte, während sich ihr Atem wieder verlangsamte und sie einen ersten zaghaften Blick zu Mulder warf.

Auch er sah sie an.

Beide dachten in diesem Moment dasselbe. Es wäre passiert. Wenn Patrick und Annabelle nicht dazwischen gekommen wären, dann hätten beide für nichts mehr garantieren können.

Mulder lächelte leicht und hoffte, dass Scully das auch tun würde. _Hoffentlich wird sie das nicht bereuen_, dachte er und hoffte ebenfalls, dass sie sich jetzt nicht abweisend gegenüber ihm verhalten würde. Doch zu seinem Glück lächelte auch sie.

Sie standen auf und gingen zusammen mit den Kindern zum Haupthaus. Vielleicht sollte es einfach nicht sein. Oder es sollte an einem anderen Ort und zu einer andren Zeit geschehen.

„ ... deshalb schenken wir dir eine Reise durch das ganze Land.", sagte Frederic Burton in dem Moment, als Annabelle, Scully, Mulder und Patrick das Haus betraten.

Katherine, die direkt neben Frederic stand, schlug ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und nahm den Umschlag, den ihr Frederic hinhielt, vollkommen gerührt an sich. „Danke! Oh Gott, vielen Dank!", sagte sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Das kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen! Ich bin sprachlos."

Mulder grinste. Dass diese Frau sprachlos war, war wirklich eine Überraschung. Dann sah er zu Scully, die sich in die Nähe ihrer Mutter gestellt hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Und plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr Angst, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Sie hatten nur einen weiteren Schritt auf einem langen Weg getan. Ein Weg, auf den er sich freute.


	12. Chapter 12

09. 47 Uhr, Sonntag

Haus von Katherine Scully, Lincoln Landing

Katherine, Maggie, Tara, Megan, Annabelle, Patrick, Bill, Charles und Matthew standen auf der Veranda.

Mulder schloß den Wagen auf und kam dann wieder zu den anderen zurück. Scully war noch immer irgendwo im Haus und packte die letzten Sachen und einen Korb mit Verpflegung zusammen. „Ich glaube, wir haben dann alles!"

Annabelle und Patrick liefen auf ihn zu. „Kommst du uns auch mal besuchen?"

Mulder grinste. „Sicher! Wenn ich mal wieder beruflich in England sein sollte, dann komme ich vorbei." Er dachte an irgendwelche Kornkreise bei dem Wort **beruflich**. Dann sah er zu den anderen auf.

„Fox, es hat mich sehr gefreut, sie endlich einmal näher kennen zu lernen. Ich wünschte sie könnten länger bleiben. Und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich sie bei meinem nächsten Geburtstag hier wieder sehe, verstanden?"

Mulder nickte. „Natürlich, Katherine!"

Scully schob sich durch die Menge ihrer Verwandten und warf dann noch einen letzten Blick auf den Garten und das wunderschöne Haus. Überall waren noch die Spuren der gestrigen Party zu sehen. Die Lampions hingen noch und an manchen Stellen waren noch Sektflaschen und Pappteller zu sehen. „Okay, wir fahren dann jetzt." Scully wusste, dass sie das hier vermissen würde.

„Ruf mich an, wenn ihr da seid!", sagte ihre Mutter und drückte ihre Tochter noch einmal zum Abschied.

„Sicher!" Dann ging sie mit Mulder zum Wagen, winkten noch einmal, stiegen ein und fuhren davon.

Annabelle und Patrick rannten dem Wagen noch hinterher, doch als der Wagen die Allee der Jacarandabäume verließ, gaben es auch die beiden auf und sahen nur noch der funkelnden Staubwolke hinterher, die immer kleiner wurde und dann verschwand.

11. 21 Uhr EST-Zeit, Sonntag

irgendwo an der Grenze zu South Carolina

Es war heiß, doch das war weniger das Problem. Beide fühlten sich ein wenig unwohl in ihrer Haut. Und beide wussten warum. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann und wer die entscheidende Erklärung begann.

„Also ...", es war Scully, „ ... Mulder, wegen gestern ..."

Mulder nickte und sah zu ihr hinüber, versuchte jedoch die Augen auch auf der Straße zu lassen. „Scully, ich weiß was sie sagen wollen. Wir sollten diesen Moment aber nicht auseinander reden, verstehen sie? Für mich war es wunderbar, und um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich mir diesen Kuss gewünscht."

Scully schluckte. So viel Ehrlichkeit hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie liebte ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr.

„Aber, ich könnte sie verstehen, wenn sie wollen, dass wir diesen **Vorfall** vergessen." Bei diesen Worten sah er nicht zu ihr, denn jetzt würde sich entscheiden, was mit ihnen passieren würde.

„Wie könnte ich?", fragte sie sanft und fasste nach seinem Oberarm. Als er in ihre Augen sah, strahlte sie ihn aus tiefstem Herzen an und hätte vor Freude weinen können, denn seine Augen zeigten ihr seine Verwunderung und gleichzeitig seine Freude.

Und dann lachte er. Damit hatte er dann doch nicht gerechnet. „Ähm ... okay ... da wir das geklärt hätten, bleibt da nur noch eine Frage offen!"

Scully sah ihn irritiert an.

„Finden sie meine Nase wirklich so schlimm?"

11. 21 Uhr EST-Zeit, Sonntag

Katherine Scullys Haus

„Also, eigentlich könnte ich ja meine Landesreise in Washington beginnen, oder?", fragte Katherine Scully ihre Schweigertochter, als beide die Lampions abhängten. So könnte sie Fox und Dana besuchen. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Maggie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig zurücknehmen, ich glaube, du hast den beiden ganz schön zugesetzt."

„Wer? Ich?", fragte Katherine unschuldig und fing wieder an zu grinsen. _Es ist doch alles nach Plan gelaufen!_

The End 

Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen. Amasaydaweb.de Danke!!!

Beendet am Freitag, 13. Juli 2001


End file.
